Back to Love
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A take on Remus and Tonks's relationship with a tiny twist that might change things. RT
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So, this is the result of me slowly getting Katie hooked on Remus and Tonks. I started reading through my favorited stories, finding ones I knew she'd like and now I'm here, writing my own. I just gotta say, this is like the third thing I've gotten her hooked on. *pauses* I AM AWESOME! Anywho, this story will take place in Order of the Phoenix with a tiny twist. Not entirely sure what's going to happen. I'm just gonna roll with what feels right. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own...nothing. Damnit.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus turned the page of his book as a small sigh came from his side. He looked over and smiled. Tonks's nine month old daughter was sleeping soundly beside him with her tiny thumb stuck in her mouth.

Remus and Tonks had known each other for almost as long as Remus had known Sirius. Even after Sirius got sent away, the two stayed in touch and when Tonks got pregnant, Remus stayed with her through the whole thing when the father bailed. He now watched the little girl while Tonks worked. Sirius helped too but Remus claimed Sirius was a bad influence after catching his friend teaching Lyra a prank at five months old.

As if sensing Remus watching her, Lyra's ever changing eyes opened. The little girl wasn't quite in control of her gift, passed from her mother, so her eye color was almost always changing. Right now, as she woke, they were purple, matching her hair.

"Hello my dear," Remus said as he closed his book. He picked Lyra up and held her on his lap. "and how was your nap?"

Sirius laughed as he walked in. "You know she can't answer, right?"

Remus rolled his eyes as he settled Lyra into his arms. "Of course I know that, Padfoot but that doesn't mean I can't ask. How do you think babies learn to talk?"

Sirius paused as he started to sit. "Oh, well that makes sense."

Remus shook his head as he stood. "Do you not remember Harry as a baby?"

"Only a little." Sirius said. "Hey, where are you going?"

Remus paused at the door. "Lyra just woke up. She needs her bottle?"

Sirius nodded and shot up. "Right, I'll come with you."

Remus laughed. "I'm still not leaving you alone with her."

"Moony!" Sirius whined as they headed for the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "Come on! It was once!"

"Once that you were caught." Remus said. "Lord knows how many other things you tried to teach her while Tonks and I were busy."

"Is Sirius corrupting the baby again?" Molly asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Sirius huffed and sat down at the table while Remus shifted Lyra to one hip so he could make her bottle with his free hand. Sirius sat back and watched his best friend with the tiny baby. His little niece had been born four weeks early because of the stress Tonks's job put on her so Lyra was a bit small but still perfect in the eyes of everyone that loved her. None more so then the werewolf currently holding her.

Sirius lied to Remus. He remembered more of Harry being a baby. He mostly remembered Remus was always reluctant to hold the baby for fear of something happening. Of course James and Lily told him nothing would happen. But watching Remus over the last nine months, Sirius saw none of that fear as he tended to Lyra. Now if the bloody git could admit how he felt to Tonks, they could be a happy family.

Sirius almost snorted. He'd have better luck getting Lyra to sprout fur of her own every full moon.

"Order Headquarters to Sirius, come in Sirius Black."

Sirius blinked out of his thoughts and focused on Tonks's face, a mere few inches from his own. Startled, he leaned back but too far and fell over onto the floor. Those in the kitchen laughed, even Molly.

"And they call me clumsy." Tonks said as she moved to Remus's side.

Sirius rubbed his head. "Thanks Tonks, really."

His glare vanished as he watched Remus turn so Tonks could take Lyra but Tonks shook her head, saying she was fine where she was. Remus smiled and kissed the baby's head as he and Tonks moved to sit at the table. It was almost time for the Order meeting and the only people yet to arrive were Dumbledore and Snape.

"Maybe we should put Lyra upstairs." Remus said, as Snape popped into his head. The Potions master made it no secret how he felt about a baby being present during the meetings.

"Non sense." Molly said. "Lyra's too young to be left alone and the kids are at school. She stays here where she can be watched and taken care of."

Everyone smiled. No one messed with Molly Weasley. Dumbledore and Snape soon arrived, the latter with his cloak billowing behind him.

"We probably shouldn't tell Lyra about princesses." Sirius whispered to Remus and Tonks. "She might mistake Snape for one."

Those who heard Sirius tried not to laugh as Snape glared at him. Then he turned his eyes on Lyra.

"What is she doing here?" he questioned.

"She's a baby, Severus." Molly said. "She can't be left alone. Now sit down and let's get the meeting started. Dinner will be ready soon."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks leaned against the door way of Lyra's nursery watching Remus read A Wrinkle in Time to her. Her little girl always slept best after Remus read to her and Tonks could tell she was falling asleep because her hair was turning its natural shade of black and she'd bet anything Lyra's eyes had turned back to their natural shade of blue.

Lyra was her mother's daughter. When it was close to bed time, she became too tired to hold any morph and returned to her natural form. Thankfully as Tonks got older, she found she could hold her morph unless she was just about dead on her feet.

"She's sleeping." Remus said softly from the rocking chair.

Tonks gave a quiet laugh. Of course he knew she was there. Damn wolf senses. She moved into the room and carefully lifted Lyra from Remus's arms and carried her to her crib. Lyra's nursery was probably the only brightly painted room in the house. It was pastel pink, purple and blue. Remus and Sirius had spent three long months getting the room ready for the baby.

"Sleep well, angel." Tonks whispered as she kissed Lyra on the head and covered her with a blanket Molly had made.

Remus stood by the door and waited for Tonks to join him before casting a spell on the ceiling that had tiny fairy lights dancing around the room. They both watched Lyra for a few silent moments before closing the door and heading to join Sirius in the library.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, what was supposed to be a one shot is now another multi chapter story for me. Oi. Don't get me wrong, I love writing but, oi. Alright, not sure how far this is going to go but let me know what you think, flame policy stands and for those who aren't familiar, it's at the bottom of my profile and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of Back to Love. Trust me, the title will eventually make sense. Not sure when but it will. I've also decided this story will follow through to the end. To give you a bit of a time line, the story started at the beginning of the term for book five and Lyra's birthday will be celebrated when the kids are home for Christmas. So, this chapter is gonna give you a bit more of how Lyra came to be. Um, have fun!

Disclaimer: I was wrong in the first chapter! I own Lyra!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks sat at her desk and sighed. As much as she liked the current, some what weird calm, she was bored out of her mind and if she had to fill out one more form, she might go nuts. She looked at the pictures on her desk. A small smile spread across her face. Most were of Lyra with either herself, Remus or Sirius. Others were Lyra with the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry. Of course, the pictures of Sirius had a spell so no one, outside the Order knew it was him.

Tonks picked up the picture of her, Remus, Sirius and Lyra. She was holding her baby while Remus stood beside them, alternating between rolling his eyes at the kissing noises Sirius was making and smiling at Tonks and Lyra. She honestly hadn't thought she'd have such support when she found out about Lyra.

Lyra's father, a fellow Auror, wasn't exactly perfect husband or father material but Tonks hadn't been thinking about that when she dated him. They'd only been going out a couple of months when Tonks realized she was pregnant. She could still remember the day she told him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

_Tonks exhaled slowly as she stood outside her boyfriend's door. She was wishing she'd let Remus come with her like he'd offered. But she had to do this alone. Terrence needed to know and since Tonks didn't know how he'd react, she really didn't want an audience. Giving herself a shake, she knocked on the door and waited for Terrence to answer._

_The door opened and Terrence's dirty blonde head poked out._

_ "Hey Tonks," he said, greeting her with a kiss._

_Tonks gave a nervous smile. "Hey, can we talk?"_

_Terrence nodded and let her in. Tonks stepped into the flat that she'd been in many times over the passed couple of months. Shaking herself again, she faced Terrence._

_ "So, there's something I need to tell you." Tonks said._

_Terrence motioned for her to sit. For probably the first time in her life, Tonks crossed a room without tripping. She figured that was good. She had more then one person to worry about now._

_ "What's going on?" Terrence asked once they were seated on the couch._

_Tonks twisted her hands together. "I'm pregnant."_

_Terrence just stared at her for a few minutes before coughing._

_ "I'm sorry, what?" he asked._

_Tonks sighed. "I'm pregnant. And it's yours."_

_Terrence stood up and started pacing. "When? How?"_

_Tonks held back an eye roll. "I really hope I don't have to tell you how and about a month ago. The night we went drinking with Kingsley and the others most likely."_

_Terrence ran a hand through his hair. "I can't deal with this. I'm barely out of training."_

_Tonks stood up. "Um, hello. We're in the same situation. At least you'll get to continue working. Who knows what's going to happen to me."_

_Terrence looked at her. "You're keeping it?"_

_Tonks jerked as if he'd hit her. "Of course I am."_

_Terrence shook his head. "I'm sorry Tonks but I'm not ready to be a father. I think it's best if we end this."_

_Tonks found herself slowly nodding. "Fine, that's fine. Um, I won't bother you again. You can meet the baby when it's born if you want." she turned. "Uh, bye."_

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks had gone straight back to Grimmauld place and sat numbly with Remus and Sirius for almost an hour before the reality of everything hit her and she started crying. They'd both done their best to comfort her and tell her they'd be there for her. She wouldn't have to do anything alone.

Tonks smiled at the picture. They'd been true to their word. After that day, they were there for anything she needed. Remus had talked to Kingsley about Tonks still being an Auror while pregnant as long as she stayed at her desk. Sirius had given Tonks whatever money she needed to buy things for the baby and done his best to make his family house baby safe. They'd also, while Tonks was working, snuck over to her place and packed up all her things so they could move her into Grimmauld place. Remus's reasoning had been that she needed to be with people that cared about her and Lyra while Sirius said a baby would make the house less boring.

"Tonks,"

Tonks closed her eyes as she held the picture close.

"Terrence," she turned to face him. "how are you?"

Terrence nodded. "Not too bad. You?"

Tonks shrugged and placed the picture back on her desk. "I'm doing pretty good, all things considered."

Terrence picked up a picture of just Remus and Lyra. "So, this is her?"

Tonks nodded. "That's her. Lyra Mira Tonks."

"She looks just like you." Terrence said. "Did she get-" he paused. "Is she like you?"

Tonks cocked a brow. "If you're asking if she's a metamorphmagus then yes, she is."

Terrence nodded. "Who's this?" he was pointing at Remus.

Tonks smiled softly. "He's an old friend. I've known him for years."

Terrence frowned. "Isn't he that werewolf that was teaching at Hogwarts two years ago?"

Tonks took the picture from Terrence. "He is."

"And you let him near our daughter?" Terrence asked in disbelief.

Tonks felt her anger towards Terrence and her protectiveness of Remus rising. "He is a good man, Terrence. And you very plainly said when I told you about Lyra that you couldn't be a father so she's not our anything. She is my daughter and I know she is perfectly safe with Remus."

Terrence shook his head. "He's a blood thirsty monster, Tonks. You'll be lucky if you don't come home and find he's eaten her."

Tonks shot out of her seat. "Leave, Terrence. Now. I will not let you stand there and insult one of the only people that has been there for me since you told me you couldn't be a father."

"If he hurts her," Terrence said. "I'll never forgive you."

Tonks held her ground. "The only way you'd find out about anything happening to her is through the rumor mill. She's not your responsibility anymore. She never was."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus felt Lyra bury her face in his shoulder as he worked on the papers in front of him and looked up to see Mad-Eye staring at the baby.

"You're scaring her again, Alastor." Remus said, looking back at his papers.

Mad-Eye grunted. "Her hair keeps changing."

Remus smiled. "That's because she doesn't have control of her gift." his smile changed into a smirk. "Or she likes freaking you out."

Mad-Eye grunted again and got up from the table as Tonks walked into the room, looking both tired and annoyed. Remus frowned.

"You're home early." he noted as she dropped into the chair at his side.

Tonks kissed Lyra on the head before resting her own on Remus's shoulder. "Terrence came to see me."

Remus's hand closed tightly around the quill in his hand. "What did he want?"

Tonks shrugged. "I have no idea. He started asking questions about Lyra and then got pissed when he saw one of the pictures of you holding her. He didn't like it but I told him it didn't matter what he thought. He has no say in how I raise her."

Remus looked at Tonks. "You sure?"

Tonks lifted her head. "Believe me, Remus. You're more Lyra's father then Terrence is. He can complain all he wants. You're not going anywhere."

"Was that a declaration of love, cuz?" Sirius asked as he came in the room.

Remus and Tonks both rolled their eyes.

"That was a declaration of I know who I do and do not want in my daughter's life." Tonks said. "Keep it up and you're going on the do not list."

A look of mock despair crossed Sirius's face and had Lyra giggling.

"Ha!" Sirius said. "She likes me!"

Remus smirked. "We can fix that, you know."

Sirius huffed. "Love you too, Moony."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius found Tonks standing in the library doorway with a small smile on her face and snuck up behind her to see what she was looking at.

"You should tell him how you feel." Sirius said as he took in Remus sound asleep on the couch with Lyra on his chest.

Tonks bit her lip. "I dunno, Sirius. He's helped so much with Lyra but I don't want to possibly scare him away."

Sirius gave Tonks a one armed hug. "Nymph, there is nothing you could do that would scare Moony away. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, the end of this was a bit rough. Next chapter we'll be heading on to the things that actually happen in the book along with the full moon. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Back to Love. So, we're on to following the book. Or the movie. Not sure which to be honest. Might be a combo of both. Alright, got nothing else so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius sighed as he sat in the pallor reading Harry's latest letter. He could tell from the tone of it that things were not at all easy for his godson. He set the letter in his lap and rubbed his face. This was one of those times where Sirius wished he wasn't trapped in his bloody house. Then he'd be able to go visit Harry and helped him.

Sirius was pulled from his thoughts by a yanking on his robes. He looked down and smiled as he saw Lyra looking at him from the floor.

"Hey there lil bit." Sirius said as he picked the baby up. "Did you get away from Moony?"

"Because I'd let Lyra get away from me." Remus said as he walked into the room. "She crawled on her own while I watched her. She's getting fast."

"She'll be walking before long." Sirius said.

Remus nodded as he sat down. He caught sight of Harry's letter. "How's he doing?"

Sirius sighed again. "Not good. It sounds like the only ones still on his side are Hermione, Ron and a girl named Luna Lovegood." he looked at Remus. "Know of her?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, she's a Ravenclaw a year behind Harry. Smart, a little out there but smart."

"Out there?" Sirius asked.

Remus laughed. "Her father is Xenophilius Lovegood."

Sirius nodded. "Enough said." he picked up the letter. "Well, as long as she's Harry friend, she's good in my book." he watched Lyra crawl from his lap to Remus's. "Oh sure, abandon your uncle."

Remus smirked as he settled Lyra in his lap. "She likes me more."

Lyra pulled on Remus's robes to get to her feet. Remus held her legs to help her and smiled as she patted his cheek.

"Da," Lyra said in her little baby voice.

Sirius snorted and just about fell off the couch laughing as Remus stared at Lyra in shock.

"What did she say?"

The two men turned and saw Tonks standing in the doorway, her face similar to Remus's. Shocked.

Sirius cleared his throat and stood up. "I think Lyra and I are gonna go get a snack." he took his niece. "Come on lil bit. Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

Neither Remus nor Tonks moved as Sirius took Lyra out of the room.

"Were you encouraging her to do that?" Remus asked.

Tonks shook her head. "I always called you Remus to her. The only other thing she's heard you called is Moony." she bit her lip. "Are you okay with it?"

Remus laughed a bit. "I don't think it matters if I am, Nymphadora. She's your daughter."

Tonks moved to the couch. "I seem to remember saying a few weeks ago that you're more her father then Terrence. I think my position is clear." she lightly smacked his arm. "And don't call me that."

Remus smiled. "I'm not exactly a good father role, Dora. I can't provide her with anything and lord knows how she'd be treated in school when people found out I was her father."

Tonks smiled softly. "Remus, I think you'll find my daughter will probably be just like me and I don't much care what other people think. You make us happy, that's what matters."

"Us," Remus repeated softly.

Tonks nodded. "You've been there for me for as long as I can remember. I know I wouldn't have made it this far, with or without Lyra, if it weren't for you."

Remus found that his hand had started playing with Tonks's fingers but he had no memory of doing so.

"You definitely helped me after I lost my job at Hogwarts." Remus said, almost to himself. "And Lyra's become one of the few good things in this world." he smiled at Tonks. "I think she gets it from her mother."

"Nice to know being a metamorphmagus isn't the only thing I passed on." Tonks teased.

Remus's smile grew a bit. "No, it's not." he sighed. "It's not gonna be easy."

Tonks shrugged. "Relationships rarely are. But, I've always found they're worth the ride."

"It's been a while," Remus said. "so you'll have to give me time to get used to it but I'm in if you both are."

Tonks tightened her fingers around Remus's hand. "Both feet, all the way in."

Remus's smile came back before he leaned forward and kissed Tonks.

"We should probably go stop Sirius from corrupting our daughter." Remus said as he pulled back.

Tonks giggled and nodded. "Probably."

Getting up, they headed for the kitchen, hand in hand, to stop Sirius from turning Lyra into the next generation of Marauders.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so not where I was aiming for this to go but I think it's good I've got them together so fast. Means more can build and be used to stop Remus from being a noble git between the end of the fifth and the beginning of the sixth. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. In case you don't read my Heidi story, I'm a moron. Don't ask, just go with it. Okay, we've reached Christmas, Arthur's attack and Lyra's first birthday. Two good moments mixed in with one bad one. Lyra's birthday will be before Christmas and the kids will be there to celebrate. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hello? Answer me!"

Remus shifted and rolled over, draping an arm around Tonks's waist and tried to block out whatever was disturbing his sleep.

"Phineas?" Sirius's voice penetrated a little further then the first voice but Remus still didn't want to wake up. "What are you doing here?"

"Arthur Weasley was attacked."

Those words broke through the sleep induced fog. Remus sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. He carefully slipped out of bed and followed the voices. He arrived at the room where Harry had been sleeping before school and found Sirius talking with the portrait of his great-great-grandfather.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked at him. "Arthur was attacked while on watch. Apparently Harry had another dream like last summer."

Remus rubbed his face again. "What are they doing about it?"

"Dumbledore's sending him and the Weasley kids here any moment." Sirius said. "Most likely to the kitchen. Can you wake Dora? I imagine the kids will be upset, Harry most of all, and I want to make sure he's okay."

Remus nodded. "Of course. We'll meet you down there. Let's keep it down though, we don't need to wake Lyra."

Sirius also nodded before heading out of the room. Remus nodded his head slightly to Phineas before heading back to the room he now shared with Tonks. Moving quickly but quietly, he woke Tonks up and explained what was going on. Before they could make it out of the room, they heard the telling crash of a port key. Both winced and waited for any sound from Lyra but none came. Not even when Sirius shouted at Kreacher. That was a miracle. Normally the baby woke at the slightly sound.

A few minutes later, however, as Sirius, George and Fred got into a very loud argument, Lyra's tiny cry could be heard.

Tonks cursed. "I'll get her."

Remus nodded as his temper flared. He understood they were scared but shouting wasn't going to help. He quickly made his way downstairs to the basement kitchen and burst through the door.

"All of you quiet down, now." He said, his voice firm, his tone clear. He looked at the twins. "I know you're upset but yelling at Sirius and running off foolishly will only cause more harm then good. Sit down and wait for news from your mother." he looked at Harry, who was staring at the ground and then at Sirius. "I've got them. Go."

Sirius grabbed Harry by the arm and led him from the room as Tonks came in, trying to get Lyra back to sleep.

"She wants you." Tonks said, leveling the twins with a glare. "The yelling scared her."

Both boys had the good sense to look sheepish as they sat down at the table with Ron and Ginny. Remus took Lyra and rocked her gently.

"Is Harry okay?" Ginny asked softly.

Remus and Tonks exchanged a look. Tonks nodded, indicating she'd take it. She looked at Ginny.

"He's just shaken up." Tonks said. "He's not sure how or why he saw your dad get attacked and it's worrying him. But don't worry, Sirius will help him."

"He's good for Harry." Ginny said.

"They're good for each other." Remus corrected. "I dare not think how Sirius would be if he didn't have Harry to take care of." Lyra finally drifted off again. "Dora, take her back upstairs."

Tonks took the little girl and left the room.

"We're sorry." Fred and George chorused.

"We didn't mean to wake Lyra."

"Or say what we did to Sirius."

Remus waved it off. "You were upset. Believe me, he understands. But wake Lyra again and I will not be so understanding."

"Spoken like a true Papa wolf." Sirius said as he came back with Harry.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Padfoot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus found Sirius pacing in the study after Tonks and Mad-Eye left with Molly and the kids to see Arthur later that morning.

"Either you hate this house so much you want to pace your way through every floor, destroying them or something Harry said is bothering you." Remus said.

"He thinks he was the one who attacked Arthur." Sirius said, not halting his pacing or acknowledging Remus's shot of humor. "That he was the snake."

Remus frowned. "That's ridiculous. He was in his dorm the whole time. How could it have been him?"

Sirius threw his hands up. "I have no idea. I thought maybe he was just in shock but he also said that for a moment in Dumbledore's office, he wanted to attack him and his scar was burning worse then ever."

Remus fell hard into one of the chairs. "You think Voldemort is somehow connected to Harry."

Sirius nodded. "I do. From what Harry's told me, his scar burns every time Voldemort's around. What if it's a link between the two of them?"

Before Remus could answer, Lyra's cry was heard. Remus stood.

"Come on," he said. He looked at Sirius. "I'm not leaving you here to continue pacing. I'll probably come back to find you've paced a hole to the kitchen."

Sirius shook his head with a small laugh and followed Remus to Lyra's nursery.

"Now," Remus said as he picked Lyra up. "as for Harry's scar. It would make sense for it to be a link. He did get it from Voldemort. What does Albus say?"

Sirius leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Less and less these days. He's very evasive when it comes to my questions about Harry."

"Is he giving a reason?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Not any that actually make sense." he sighed. "What do I do here, Moony?"

Remus settled Lyra on one hip and faced his best friend. "Reassure him. Remind him that it wasn't him and that he's a good person, not a killer."

Sirius looked at the floor for a second. "Can you talk to him too? I know you two bonded when you were his teacher. He might open up a bit more."

Remus nodded. "Of course." he glanced at Lyra. "I know the other kids have something for next week but I'll take Harry out to get her something and we'll talk then."

Sirius patted Remus's shoulder. "Thanks mate."

Remus smiled. "No thanks needed, Padfoot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus found Harry hiding upstairs with Buckbeak later that week.

"Trading places with Sirius?" Remus asked as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame, his hands in his pockets. Harry didn't look at him. "Come on. Come with me."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Well, I know the others have presents for Lyra's birthday," Remus said. "but I'm guessing you don't."

Harry winced. "I forgot."

Remus waved a hand. "Don't worry. We'll pop out now and get one." he stood straight. "Come on."

"Are you sure you want me around Lyra?" Harry questioned.

Remus moved and squatted in front of Harry. "If I trust myself, a werewolf, I think I can trust you."

Harry nodded and followed Remus from the room. They managed to bundle up and slip out of the house without being seen by any of the kids or Molly. They headed off a ways before Remus stuck his wand out to summon the Knight Bus. Harry watched the great purple triple decker bus appear and was thankful he'd decided against lunch.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus-"

Remus smiled politely but pushed passed Stan. "Yes Stan, we know. Diagon Alley please." he saw the slightly green look on Harry's face. "I know, it's not the best way to travel but I've never been good with side long apparating."

Harry quickly took a seat. "As long as any talking can wait until we're off."

Remus nodded as he sat. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When they finally reached Diagon Alley, neither could get off the bus fast enough.

"I'd forgotten how bad Ernie's driving is." Remus said shaking his head a bit.

Harry gave a weak laugh. "I wish I could forget." he looked around before giving Remus a sheepish look. "I don't know what to get for a one year old."

Remus laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder. "How about a stuffed animal? That's what Sirius said he got." he frowned. "Of course, knowing your godfather, he wasn't being entirely honest and I'll spend most of Lyra's birthday preventing Tonks from killing him."

Harry smiled. "I'll help."

Remus nodded. "So, Sirius was wondering if I would talk with you."

Harry sighed. "He's worried."

"He is." Remus said. "As am I. You've got more people that care about you then you think, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know. I just-what if it really was me?"

Remus shook his head. "There's no way it could have been, Harry. According to Ron, you never left the dormitory. You were in your bed the whole time."

"Is it true that Dumbledore thinks Voldemort can see through me?" Harry asked.

Remus hesitated for only a moment. "He thinks it's possible but we don't know for sure." he cleared his throat. "We'll be talking more about that later. After we've had a," he held back a wince. Barely. "visit."

Harry frowned. "Visit? From who?"

Remus directed Harry towards a toy store. "You'll see." he looked at Harry. "Have I helped at all?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Remus smiled. "Good, now maybe Sirius will relax some."

Harry laughed. "Why do I have a feeling that will never happen?"

Remus grunted. "Cause you're a smart boy, Harry."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Tonks is gonna be okay with this, right?" Hermione asked as she helped Ginny hang up birthday decorations amidst the Christmas ones.

Remus nodded. "Of course. She was worried there wouldn't be anyone around to celebrate Lyra's birthday."

"Well, it's good we're all here then." Molly said as she put the finishing touches on Lyra's cake. "Though, has Harry come out?"

Remus smirked a bit. "Sirius is taking care of it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius shifted Lyra as he pushed the door to Buckbeak's room open. Sticking his head in, he saw his godson petting Buckbeak while talking to him.

"Well, at least you're talking to someone." Sirius said, talking into the room all the way.

Harry faced him. "I was talking to Remus earlier."

Sirius nodded. "I know but then you came back up here. He thinks he didn't help."

"I told him he did." Harry protested.

"And then came home and hid." Sirius pointed out. "That's not exactly encouraging." he bounced Lyra, who giggled. "Now, this little one is going to be having a birthday party when her mother shows up and wants to know why her cousin isn't downstairs helping."

"I'm not her cousin." Harry said.

Sirius stepped forward. "Hey, you're my godson and she's my niece. In my book, that makes you cousins."

Harry smirked a bit. "Technically she's your cousin."

Sirius huffed. "Oh sure, he's feeling well enough to taunt me." he looked at Lyra. "You won't treat me like this, right?"

Lyra just slapped her hand against Sirius's nose.

Harry laughed. "Somehow, I don't think she's on your side."

Sirius sighed dramatically. "No one ever is."

Harry continued laughing and shook his head. "Come off it Sirius, we're all on your side. Well, maybe not Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius waved a hand. "We won't go there. Molly and I have always rubbed each other the wrong way." he passed Lyra to Harry, who carefully held the baby, as if afraid he'd hurt her. "She's a baby, Harry. Not a dangerous potion. You had no problem holding her during the summer."

Harry let Lyra play with his free hand. "I wasn't a killer during the summer."

Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him right in the eye. "Listen to me, you are not a killer. You are a very good person who's had a lot of bad go on in his life. I know you, everyone in this house knows you and we know you would never hurt anyone unless you had no other choice." he looked at Lyra for a moment. "Do you really think Tonks would let you near her daughter if she thought you were a killer?"

Harry shook his head. "No." he sighed. "Okay, I'll come down."

Sirius smiled. "Good." he let out another dramatic sigh. "Merlin, between you and Moony, I should write a self help book."

Harry laughed as they left Buckbeak's room. "And how exactly would you publish it? You're a convicted murder in hiding."

Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "Technicality."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everyone minus the twins, Sirius and Tonks sat in the living room, struggling not to laugh as Tonks yelled at Sirius and the twins.

"Chocolate, Sirius? She's a year old! You get to put her to bed tonight! Good luck! And you two!" she'd obviously turned to the twins. "A toy broom? Seriously? Have you not heard the stories of when Sirius got one for Harry? Lily almost killed him and she wasn't a trained Auror!"

Remus stood up, laughter building in his chest. "I think I should go save them before Tonks hexes them."

Molly wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "Oh I don't know Remus, she seems to be in control to me."

"YOU DO NOT GIVE A BABY THAT MUCH SUGAR, SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up. Harry stood also, passing Lyra to Hermione so the baby could play with the mini dragon set Hermione, Ron and Ginny had gotten her.

"I think I'll help." he said. "If only to put a hand over Sirius's mouth so words stop coming out."

Remus nodded. "Good idea."

They headed into the kitchen and found Sirius backed into a corner but Tonks, who's hair was flaming red, while the twins tried to quietly back out of the room. Remus ushered them into the living room before closing the door. He noticed Harry moving closer, trying to get near his godfather so he could get him out.

"Dora," Remus said. "let Sirius go. I'm sure he's learned his lesson." he looked at his best friend. "Right?"

Sirius nodded, hard and fast. "Definitely. No more chocolate for Lyra. Not without your okay, Tonks."

Tonks cooled down some, her hair fading to a pinkish red. Harry took this chance to grab Sirius by the arm and yank him from the room.

"That was close." Sirius muttered.

Harry shook his head. "I love you Sirius but you're an idiot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so Christmas will be NEXT chapter. I didn't realize how long this was gonna end up. *grins* Who doesn't love Sirius getting in trouble? I know, me too. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Back to Love chapter. It's Christmas and then back to Hogwarts! We've got one more drama ahead. Percy sending back his sweater, rat bastard. In case you all haven't picked up on it, I've fallen to using the book as a reference instead of bouncing between the movie and the book, which was giving me a headache. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus heard the clock down the hall chime seven times and carefully slid out of bed. He crossed the hall and went into Lyra's room. Leaning over the crib, he saw the little girl staring at him with bright green eyes and red hair.

"How festive of you," Remus laughed as he picked Lyra up. "you are your mother's daughter." he picked up the basket of presents next to the crib. "Happy Christmas, Lyra. You are going to open presents with Mommy and I. Sound good?"

Lyra rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "Da,"

Remus smiled and kissed the little girl's head before heading back to his and Tonks's room. He wasn't surprised to find Tonks sitting up in bed, leaning back against the head board.

"Can you ever stay asleep after I get up?" Remus asked as he sat down with Lyra.

Tonks smiled and took the baby. "Occasionally. It all depends on how tired I am and what time it is when you get up." she kissed Lyra's cheek. "Happy Christmas, baby." she leaned over and kissed Remus. "Happy Christmas."

Remus smiled. "Happy Christmas."

They had a quiet moment before the two started helping Lyra open her presents and they opened their own. The kids all went in on one present for Lyra. A large stuff dragon that when tapped with a wand, could walk on its own.

"At least it's not a broom." Remus said with a small smile as Tonks eyed the toy.

Tonks just huffed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

About a half an hour later, the three made their way downstairs, Lyra dressed in the Christmas dress that Andromeda had sent to her, and found the twins trying to calm their sobbing mother. One look at the table told them why Molly was so upset. It would seem that Percy sent his sweater back with no note or explanation.

Remus handed Lyra to Tonks and stepped over to the three Weasleys. "I've got her boys."

Fred and George looked at Remus and nodded before leaving the room. Remus sat beside Molly.

"Percy loves you, Molly." Remus said. "He's just," he searched for the right word. "he's trying to find who he is and unfortunately right now he thinks to do that he has to cut ties with who the Minister sees as unfit." Remus patted Molly's hand. "He'll come around, you'll see."

Molly sniffed and it seemed her tears were stopping until she looked at the sweater again. Tonks stepped forward to move the box when Lyra spoke.

"Nana," the little girl said in a small, worried tone.

All three adults looked at her; Remus and Tonks with smiles, Molly with surprise.

Tonks gently bounced the little girl. "You wanna see Nana?"

Lyra nodded and Tonks handed her daughter to Molly, who was still in surprised shock. Kinda like Remus after Lyra had called him 'Da' for the first time. Tonks then picked up the box with the sweater.

"I think we can leave things to Lyra." Tonks said softly to Remus.

Remus looked at Molly, who was now talking and smiling at Lyra while moving around the kitchen making breakfast.

"I think you're right." Remus said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus struggled, as the rest did, with their laughter as Molly questioned Arthur on why he'd had his bandages changed a day early. As the kids left quickly Remus heard a noise from the man in the next bed, the one he'd been told was a new werewolf. Remus handed Lyra to Arthur, knowing she would save the man for a while and went to have a word with the other man.

"Well hello Lyra." Arthur said, glad Remus had handed him the baby. "And how are you enjoying Christmas?"

"She showed us this morning that she learned a new word." Molly said, practically glowing.

Arthur raised a brow. "Really?" he looked back at the Lyra. "And what would that be?"

Molly smiled at Lyra. "Who am I, Lyra?"

Lyra smiled. "Nana!"

Arthur smiled at the happy look on Molly's face. "That's very good, Lyra." he looked towards where Remus was hidden by the separating curtain. "How did her parents take that?"

"They were just as thrilled." Molly said. "Both are perfectly okay with it." she gave a light chuckle. "Sirius said Andromeda would need help spoiling Lyra anyway."

"Oh I think this little one will be spoiled just fine." Arthur laughed as he bounced Lyra.

Remus walked back over, his face slightly paled.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

Remus shook his head and took Lyra back. "We're gonna go find the kids and some juice." he smirked a bit at the two Weasleys. "Have fun now."

Arthur swallowed as his wife turned back to him while Remus slipped out with Lyra.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus slid Lyra's hat over her lilac purple hair. It seemed to be the color she'd picked for day to day life, just like her mother wore her's bubblegum pink. Her eyes though, were still constantly changing. Right now they were bright, neon green. Lyra was coming with Remus and Tonks to escort the kids back to school. Remus hadn't been sure about taking Lyra on the Knight Bus but Tonks insisted she'd be fine.

"She already then?" Tonks asked as she came into the room.

Remus looked at her. Tonks had morphed herself to look like an elderly woman, just to be safe. And even though Remus knew it was her, it still took him a second to respond.

"Uh, yes she is." he said. "Though, I have to say, her eyes clash just a bit with her hair."

Tonks saw Lyra's eyes and laughed. "Well if there was ever any doubt, we definitely know she's mine now."

Remus gave a bark of a laugh as he pulled on his own cloak. "Trust me Dora, we never doubted for a moment. But if we did, the doubt left last week when Lyra tripped over the umbrella stand."

Tonks picked up Lyra with a huff. "You're a funny man, Remus Lupin."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus rubbed Lyra's back as she cried after throwing up down Ron's front. He knew it had been a bad idea to take Lyra on the Knight Bus but when he tried to say 'I told you so' to Tonks as she helped Ron clean up, she gave Remus a look that clearly said he'd be sleeping with Buckbeak if he said one word. He wisely stayed quiet.

Now the kids were off up the hill to Hogwarts and Remus and Tonks were trying to decide how to get back home. The Knight Bus was out of the question.

"I don't think it's safe to apparate with a baby." Remus said.

Tonks bit her lip. "How about-"

Before she could finish, one of the school's carriages appeared and the door opened. Remus and Tonks smiled.

"Dumbledore."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not exactly what I was planning for this chapter but it rolled out nicely all the same. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks, as always, for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Back to Love. Alright, we've reached the point in book five were Bellatrix, *hisses* escapes from Azkaban. Now, we see the school's reaction to this but how do Sirius and Tonks, the ones related to the crazy witch, take it? And poor Sirius! He's accused by the Ministry of helping her escape! Let's see how this tiny family handles this. Have..eh, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus walked back into Grimmauld Place after getting back from a meeting with Dumbledore at the school only to find it quiet in the house. He frowned. He knew Tonks and Sirius were home and quiet wasn't something either could pull off. With the exception of when Lyra was sleeping, of course.

He walked into the kitchen and found his best friend and girlfriend sitting at the table, slightly scared but angry looks on their faces while Tonks held Lyra a bit tightly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sirius pushed the Daily Prophet over to Remus and he picked it up. His heart just about stopped when he read about the break out at Azkaban. Scanning the article, he knew right away what was wrong.

"Bellatrix." he said, unable to keep the venom from his voice.

Sirius nodded. "No doubt she's gone running right back to her master, the crazy bitch."

Remus noticed Tonks hadn't said anything. "Dora?"

Tonks shook her head. "She's the only member of this family I've ever been truly afraid of. I remember her from when I was little. She'd threaten me if I did the tiniest thing wrong. Always being as cruel as possible about my being a metamorphmagus." she swallowed. "I was hoping to never hear her name again."

Remus sat beside Tonks and gently pulled her and the baby against his side. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Nymphadora. I won't let her touch you or our daughter."

He knew part of her fear was Bellatrix some how getting her hands on Lyra and hurting her or worse, killing her. But Remus swore to himself, no one would touch his family.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius looked up from his book as Remus flopped down on the study couch with a long sigh.

"They both asleep?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "Took a bit to convince Dora to lay down but she was exhausted and didn't put up too much of a fight." he scrubbed his face. "How bad is their history, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, I wasn't around for a lot of it but from what Andy told me and Tonks herself, Bellatrix did not take well to having a metamorphmagus in the family. Cruel is putting mildly how she treated Dora." he shook his head. "Tonks has grown a lot as a person since then but I know those comments still effect her."

Remus felt his resolve harden. "She won't get anywhere near Dora or Lyra. Not while I'm around."

Sirius nodded. "Same."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so a lot shorter then I planned but it felt right to end it there. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	7. Chapter 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, we're moving along a little faster now. In this chapter we'll have Dumbledore's leaving Hogwarts and the battle at the Ministry. Now, all of you breathe. I am NOT killing Sirius. You'll see how that works. So, not sure have fun fits but there it is.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus gently closed Lyra's bedroom door after laying the girl down for her nap. She'd be fussy all day, which wasn't like her and it had taken Remus longer then normal to get her to sleep.

"She out?" Sirius asked as he came down from his room.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, finally." the two headed downstairs. "Something's bothering her."

"Maybe she's finally picking up on the tension from the war." Sirius said. "It was only a matter of time before the youngest among us were effected."

Remus sank into one of the kitchen chairs. "I was hoping Lyra wouldn't be. She's too young." he cocked a brow as Sirius handed him a glass of scotch. "It's two in the afternoon, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged. "It's five o'clock somewhere." he sat down. "As for my little niece, while she may be young, she'll survive. She's got quite a few people watching out for her, not to mention a certain werewolf who I'm pretty sure would do anything in his power to keep her safe."

Remus grunted as he sipped his drink. "Damn straight."

Sirius smiled. "So you don't have to worry if she's picking up on what's happening. She's too young to get involved anyway." he smirked. "And even if she was old enough, I get the feeling you'd be more likely to declare your love for Snape then let her fight."

Remus coughed. "Thank you for that, Padfoot."

Sirius laughed. "Sorry mate, had to break the tension. We were getting too serious for my liking."

Before Remus could comment, the fire place in the living room activated and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Albus?" the two Marauders said in confusion.

The older man nodded. "Yes." he sat down. "I've been removed as Headmaster."

"What?" Sirius said, outraged. "They can't do that!"

Dumbledore held a hand up. "They can and they did."

Remus ran a hand over his face. "Harry?"

"He's not going to handle this well," Dumbledore said. "but I believe he'll do the right thing." he sighed. "He and his friends formed a group to learn defense properly."

Sirius smirked as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "At least he's breaking the rules for a good reason."

Remus gave a ghost of a smile before looking back at Dumbledore. "Are they safe, Albus?"

Dumbledore let his eyes flick from Remus to Sirius and back. "As safe as they can be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Always nice to know the rumors about Potter's sanity are true."

Tonks and Sirius looked up from the papers on the table to find Snape standing in the kitchen door way.

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Tonks asked.

"And kindly keep the remarks about Harry to yourself." Sirius all but growled.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Relax Black. I've merely come to see if Potter's ramblings were true."

"Once more," Tonks said, standing up. "what are you talking about?"

"Potter seems to be under the impression that the Dark Lord has captured Black." Snape explained.

Sirius cursed. "He had another vision."

Snape nodded. "It would appear so."

Sirius exhaled. "Keep an eye on him, Severus. Please."

Tonks witnessed a rare sight as Sirius and Snape came to a small moment of agreement as Snape nodded and left the house. Tonks moved to Sirius's side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry will be okay." Tonks said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"

Remus grabbed Sirius's arm. "Sirius, calm down. This isn't Severus's fault."

Tonks looked at Snape. "How did they get out of the castle?"

"That's unclear." Snape said. "All I know is they somehow got away from Umbridge and her goons and now they're gone."

"To the Ministry." Sirius said.

Snape nodded and Remus turned to Tonks.

"Get Moody and Kingsley." he turned to Snape as Tonks left the room. "Try and get a message to Albus. We'll go to the Ministry and get the kids."

Snape nodded once more and left the room. Remus faced Sirius, knowing things were about to get difficult.

"You can't come, Padfoot." Remus said.

Sirius snapped his glare to his best friend. "What do you mean I can't come? Harry is my godson!"

Remus held back a wince. "I know that Sirius but it's too dangerous. If the Minister or anyone of authority outside the Order shows up, you're right back in Azkaban and we both know that is the last thing anyone wants. You have to stay here."

Sirius shook his head. "I'll risk it. Harry is going to need me."

Remus nodded. "You're right about that but he needs you alive, safe and able to help him. You can't do that if you're caught."

"I won't get caught." Sirius ground out.

"You don't know that." Remus pushed. "We don't know what's going to happen and I refuse to let you risk the only family Harry has left!"

"Sirius, you're needed here." Tonks said as she walked in, Lyra in her arms. "Lyra can't be left alone. Keep her safe and we'll bring Harry back. I promise."

Sirius looked at his niece's face. It was easy to see the little girl was scared and confused, she'd probably heard Sirius and Remus shouting. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll stay." he said. "Just please, keep Harry safe."

Remus nodded. "You have our word."

Kingsley and Mad-Eye showed up as Sirius took Lyra from Tonks. Both Tonks and Remus kissed their daughter before following the two Aurors out of the house.

Sirius held Lyra tightly. "It'll be okay, Lyra. You'll see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus saw Harry run after Bellatrix and knew he couldn't stop the boy but he also knew Dumbledore was there, somewhere, and would watch out for Harry. He looked around the room, seeing the kids were all being helped while Mad-Eye rounded up the Death Eaters. Remus frowned. Where was-

His heart stopped as he saw Tonks laying twenty feet away from him. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough to her side. Dropping to his knees, he pulled Tonks's upper body into his lap and stroked her hair back.

"Dora," he said softly. "please wake up." he placed his fingers against her neck and exhaled thankfully as he felt a pulse. It wasn't as strong as it should be but it was there. "Come on Dora, Lyra, Sirius and I need you." he checked her over and noticed her robes were stained with blood. Bellatrix had really worked her over.

"Remus,"

Remus turned and saw Kingsley standing behind him. "She's hurt bad."

Kingsley nodded. "There's a fire place still active. Take her straight to St. Mungo's."

Remus nodded and with Kingsley's help, stood with Tonks in his arms, getting her help the only thing his mind was focused on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two weeks, two very long weeks, Tonks was in the hospital. In that time, Remus, Lyra and a shaggy black dog had all but taken up roots beside her bed. It had taken a bit of convincing for the healers to let Sirius in, as they saw a dog not a wizard, but Remus just explained that he was a beloved pet and it would help Tonks to have him there. Wanting what was best for their patient, the healers agreed to let Sirius sit in Tonks's room.

Dumbledore almost went through the roof when he found out Sirius was out of his house but Harry reminded him that locking someone up in a place that made them miserable didn't help anyone. Harry had also spent most of those two weeks in the room, spending time with the people he considered his family. Remus, with Sirius's okay, had taken that time to fill Harry in on everything the others had tried to keep from him. They figured since he was living it, he deserved to know what was happening.

Now, it was the day of Tonks's release. She'd woken up several days before and was healed enough where she could go home. Something she was very thankful for because she knew if one more healer asked to take a closer look at Lyra and her ability, both Sirius and Remus were going to snap.

Remus was helping Tonks pack up the things of theirs that had spread around the room while Lyra toddled around the room with Padfoot when Terrence walked into the room, a dozen red roses in his hand.

"Tonks, I-" he stopped as he caught sight of first Remus and then Lyra and Padfoot. "I see you have company."

Tonks refused to look at Terrence and Remus followed her example.

"I'm being discharged." Tonks said. "So if you could make this fast."

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Terrence said.

Tonks eyed the flowers in Terrence's hand. "Those say you had a bit more on your mind."

Terrence nodded. "I want to be there for you and Lyra now. I want to be a father."

Tonks noticed Remus freeze at Terrence's words and grabbed his hand so he would meet her eyes. Without saying a word, she clearly told him what Terrence wanted wasn't going to happen. Once she was sure he got the message, she turned to face the other man.

"No." Tonks said simply.

Terrence frowned. "What do you mean no?"

Tonks exhaled. "Exactly what I said. My daughter has a stable family and I won't let you mess that up because you've suddenly decided two year later, that you want to be a father."

"She needs her father." Terrence objected.

"And she has him." Remus piped up.

Terrence, recognizing Remus from Tonks's picture, looked at Remus in disgust. "You?"

Tonks nodded. "Yes, him. Got a problem with that."

"Several." Terrence said, failing to notice that Padfoot was letting out a low growl while Lyra hid her face in his fur, her hair going more and more blond the more scared she got. "You know what he is."

Tonks crossed her arms. "I do and if I remember this talk right from the last time, it ended with me kicking you out. Do we have to go through all the steps or can we skip right to that?"

"You can't seriously trust him with our daughter!" Terrence exclaimed.

"I don't." Tonks said. "I seriously trust him with OUR," she motioned to herself and Remus. "daughter. Lyra stopped being yours the moment you said no to being a father."

Terrence was now crushing the flowers in his hand. "You can't keep me out of her life."

"As her mother, yes I can." Tonks said. She moved over to Padfoot and stroked his head before picking up Lyra. Remus moved behind her with the bag as Padfoot stood at his side. "Goodbye Terrence, I'll see you at work."

Tonks went to walk by Terrence but he reached out and grabbed her arm. Before he could do anything, a hand appeared on his wrist while Padfoot's growl grew louder.

"Let her go," Remus said, his voice low and deadly. "and do not touch either of them again."

Terrence pulled his hand away from Tonks and shook Remus off as if he was being burned. "Do not touch me."

Lyra let out a whimper and reached for Remus. "Dada!"

Remus easily shifted the bag and took Lyra from Tonks. "Shh, it's okay."

Tonks saw how Lyra's hair was almost white and knew how truly scared her daughter was. Feeling her own hair flash red, Tonks turned to Terrence.

"If you're done scaring my daughter," she said, her tone clearly saying if he was smart, he was done.

Terrence gave a jerking nod. "Yeah, I'm done."

Tonks nodded. "Good." she looked at the dog. "Come on Padfoot."

Letting Remus go first with Lyra, who's hair was slowly turning back to it's normal shade of purple, Tonks put her hand on Padfoot's head and walked away from Terrence.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, that was...not how I was planning for the fight with Terrence to go but it did what was needed. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chapter 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Back to Love chapter. I would love to say this is gonna be a happy chapter but this is when Remus gets his Order mission to go undercover in Greyback's pack. Yeah, that also means he's gonna try and be a noble git. Trust me, it won't work but the end of the chapter will cause tears. No way around that. Sorry. Have...yeah, no.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus walked into Grimmauld Place with a heavy heart and what felt like the weight of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds on his shoulders. He'd just come back from Hogwarts where Dumbledore gave him an assignment. A long term one. A dangerous, long term one. Remus was to go undercover in Greyback's pack to see if he could sway any of the werewolves into joining the Order's side.

"Moony?"

Remus looked up and saw Sirius watching him with a concerned frown.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Remus cleared his throat. "Where's Dora?"

Sirius pointed to the stairs. "Taking a nap with Lyra. What's going on?"

Remus waved Sirius into the living room and once they were both sitting, Remus explained his assignment. Sirius stayed silent as his friend explained. Watching Remus, Sirius could tell just how hard this was going to be on him. He'd worked since the day he was bitten, not to be like the very people he was going to have to live with until Dumbledore said otherwise. Sirius wanted to throttle the old man. How could he do this to his best friend?

"When do you leave?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "Two weeks. I have two weeks."

Sirius watched his friend. "When are you going to tell Dora?" he saw something flash over Remus's face and knew what he was thinking. "Don't even try it, Remus."

Remus looked started. "Try what?"

Sirius pointed a finger at Remus. "I know that look. You're going to try to be a noble git and break up with Dora so she doesn't get hurt. So she and Lyra won't be targets."

Remus looked at his hands. "It's for the best, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "It damn well isn't and it won't work."

Remus looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because breaking up with her will not erase all the years you and Dora were friends." Sirius said. "And it sure as bloody hell won't erase what Dora and Lyra mean to you. All you'll be doing is causing both of them pain that they don't need to feel."

"Sirius,"

Sirius shook his head and stood up. "I'm warning you, Remus. Don't do it. If she doesn't hex you into oblivion, I will."

Before Remus could respond, Sirius left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks watched Remus stare out the window of their bedroom. He hadn't said much to her since he got back from Hogwarts. She could tell from the glares Sirius had been throwing in Remus's direction all night that something had happened between the two but when she tried to ask Sirius, he just grunted and told her to talk to Remus.

"Remus," she finally said softly. "is everything okay?"

Remus looked at her, his eyes sad. "I got a new assignment from Albus."

Tonks nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Remus stood up and faced Tonks. "I have to go undercover in Greyback's pack. He wants me to see if I can sway any of the wolves to our side."

Tonks frowned. "That's going to be dangerous. Really dangerous."

Remus nodded. "It is but I think it's a good idea."

Tonks stepped closer. "Okay but an assignment doesn't explain why Sirius hasn't stopped glaring at you all night."

Remus looked down. "I think we should end this. Us."

Tonks stopped cold. "What?"

Remus started pacing. "Being with me is too dangerous, Dora. I could hurt you or Lyra. And I have no money to support you and-"

"Stop right there, Remus Lupin." Tonks said. "I know what you're doing and it won't work." Remus gave her a blank look. "You're trying to push Lyra and I away so we won't be targets for the pack. Well guess what, ending us won't change our past, it won't change what you mean to us or what we mean to you." she took a breath to control the tears she felt coming. "Ending our relationship will cause more pain then anything Greyback could ever do." she stepped up to Remus and cupped his face. "You are everything to Lyra and I. We can't lose you. We won't."

Remus rested his forehead against Tonks's. "I'm sorry. I just, I kept picturing what Greyback could do to you and my fear was crushing everything else."

Tonks smiled softly. "It's alright. Just promise me you'll be careful and that you'll come home to us."

Remus nodded. "I promise."

He sealed the promise with a kiss, deepening it as he slowly backed Tonks up towards the bed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two weeks passed faster then anyone wanted. Remus spent as much time with Sirius, Tonks and Lyra as possible, not knowing when he'd see any of them again.

When it came time for him to leave, Sirius and Tonks, with Lyra in her arms, stood in the entrance hall with him as he prepared. All he was taking was the clothes on his back and his wand, which he'd keep hidden away for emergencies.

"You got everything?" Sirius asked. To him, it sounded like the dumbest thing he could have asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I do." he faced his family. "I'll contact you when I can."

Sirius stepped forward and hugged Remus. "Just stay outta danger. Please."

Remus nodded again as Sirius stepped back and Tonks stepped forward with Lyra. Remus ran his hand over the baby's head, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before looking at Tonks.

"I love you." Tonks said.

Remus smiled, though it was bittersweet. "I love you too."

They kissed, holding it for as long as possible before Remus pulled back and Tonks moved back to Sirius's side. Remus gave the three one last look before opening the front door.

"Daddy!" Lyra suddenly cried out.

Sirius and Tonks winced as Remus paused. They could see the pain on his face as he looked back at his baby girl.

Lyra reached for him. "Daddy!"

Shutting his eyes, Remus turned away and left.

Tonks held Lyra close. "Shh baby. He'll be back. Don't worry." she looked at Sirius. "Right?"

Sirius nodded as he hugged Tonks and Lyra. "Right, he'll be back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*sniffs* Well, that was damn near impossible to write. *looks around* Sorry for the tears, really. You have no idea how hard that ending was to write but in a way, it was one more reminder for Remus that he had something to come home to and, yeah I know. I suck. *sighs* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chapter 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, after rereading the last chapter I posted, I realize, I'm horrible. So you guys get a nice, light chapter. At least, I'm aiming for light. *shrugs* Sirius is gonna have fun and Tonks and Lyra will get a laugh so that should make it light. Have fun! Hey! That works this time!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Have I mentioned how much I love Harry?"

Tonks laughed as she dressed Lyra to go for a walk. "More then a few times, yes."

Harry had talked to Dumbledore over the summer about Sirius being locked in his family's house. Harry reminded the professor that locking someone up didn't help anyone and locking Sirius in a place that he literally ran away from was as good as torturing him. So, as long as Sirius went out in his animagus form, he was allowed to leave the house when he wanted.

"Can I come on your walk?" Sirius asked.

Tonks smiled at her cousin. "You know you don't have to ask, Sirius. You can come any time you want."

Tonks's daily walks with Lyra helped them both deal with Remus not being around. It had only been two weeks since Remus had left for his mission but to his family, it felt longer.

"Cool!" Sirius said. "I love being able to leave this place."

Tonks laughed again as she settled Lyra into her stroller. "I've got an idea to run by you."

"Shoot," Sirius said as he made funny faces at Lyra.

Tonks smiled as she pulled her cloak on. "Remus was left a house, tucked away near the edge of some woods, and Remus and I were playing with this idea before he left, but how would you feel about moving there with Lyra and I and Remus once he comes home?"

Sirius crossed his arms. "Have you run this by Dumbledore?"

"I'm not going to run every personal decision I make by the man." Tonks said. "He may be running the Order but he does not run our lives."

Sirius looked proud. "Then I would say, I'd love to." he jerked his thumb towards the stairs. "I've spent more time here then I ever planned. Getting away from it would help. A lot."

Tonks smiled and nodded. "I figured you'd say that. Once we're settled, you can use the mirrors to tell Harry where we are. If we put up enough wards around the house, I figure he can come stay with us until the new term starts."

"Who would be the secret keeper?" Sirius asked as they moved towards the front door.

"I was considering Mad-Eye or Kingsley." Tonks said.

Sirius nodded. "Sounds good to me." his smirk returned. "Come on, time to get out of here."

Tonks laughed again as Sirius transformed into Padfoot.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

About half an hour into their walk, Tonks, Lyra and Sirius ran into the one person they didn't want to see. Terrence.

"Tonks," he said, keeping a careful eye on Padfoot. "how are you?"

Tonks pulled Lyra's stroller back a bit. "I was better until a few seconds ago."

Terrence cleared his throat. "So where's the wolf?"

Padfoot started growling and Tonks laid a hand on his head.

"Remus isn't here." Tonks said. "As you can plainly see."

Terrence almost smirked but the growling from Padfoot had him keeping a straight face.

"So, you finally came to your senses."

Sadly it didn't have him watching his mouth.

"What do you mean my senses?" Tonks asked, her hair flaming red. Lyra's own hair flashed red, as if picking up on her mother's anger.

"I mean you finally realized having that monster around our daughter was stupid." Terrence said plainly.

Tonks was ready to hex the bastard, not caring that they were standing on a Muggle street when Padfoot jerked from under her hand, his jaw snapping at Terrence. Before Terrence could get far, Padfoot latched onto the back of his trousers, tearing a nice size piece off.

"Tonks! Control your dog!" Terrence screamed.

Tonks smiled. "Come here, Paddy." Padfoot happily walked back to Tonks's side. "Good boy." She looked at Terrence. "Remus is not a monster, he is one of the best men I have ever known. Much better then you. And for the last time, you are _not_ Lyra's father. Now take Padfoot's warning and get out of here."

Terrence didn't need to be told twice. Tonks laughed and rested her head again Padfoot's as she heard Lyra giggle. She had a feeling Padfoot's bite would make sure that was the last they saw of Terrence.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins and sighs* Yeah, Sirius taking a bite out of Terrence's butt just made the git's final scene all that much better. As for the Tonks, Remus and Sirius moving out of Grimmauld Place, I'm just trying to make things easier for Sirius. I don't like that Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave. It wasn't right. I get he's a wrongly convicted murderer but if he goes out as Padfoot, no one would know. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chapter 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, next Back to Love chapter. Tonks and Sirius start the progress of moving out of Grimmauld place. It's still the summer between five and six so at some point Harry will be showing up and Dumbledore also shows up to voice his displeasure. Will he make Sirius move back? We'll see. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks shut the trunk that she'd managed to pack most of Lyra's clothes and toys into and looked around the baby's nursery. She and Sirius had spent the past week packing all their possessions together and getting them ready for the move the next day. They had yet to hear from Dumbledore about the move but they knew he knew.

"All finished in here?" Sirius asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Tonks looked at him. "Yeah, just about." she moved over to the wall where a few pictures still hung. "You and Remus worked so hard to get this room ready for her."

Sirius walked in and nodded as he looked around. "That we did. But her new room will be even bigger and now that she's here, she can help and make it her own."

Tonks held a picture of Remus and Lyra. "How long do you think before he'll find out we moved?"

Sirius put an arm around Tonks. "Kingsley said they're gonna try and get word to him as soon as possible. But it would be a bit."

Tonks sighed. "It feels wrong doing this without him."

"Do you want to wait?" Sirius asked.

Tonks exhaled and shook her head. "No, no. We've already started. It can be a surprise for him when he gets home."

Sirius smiled reassuringly at Tonks. "It'll be the best surprise he's ever gotten." he shrugged a bit. "Well, minus you and Lyra."

Tonks chuckled. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Anything, Tonks." Sirius said. "It's my job to keep my best mate's girl happy while he's away. The fact that you're family makes it all that much easier."

Tonks snorted. "I'd ask how that would make it easier but I think I can figure that out for myself."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The cottage Remus had been left was beautiful. It was two story cottage with a wooden door an an overhang that was covered in ivy. The front was slanted to make almost a boxy triangle look with a small brick chimney. The sides looked like additions and the different parts of the roof slanted like normal. The colors decorating the outside where soft browns, greens and bronzes.

The inside, however, was completely different. The inside was much bigger then the outside let on. Magic at its finest. There were four good sized bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen Molly Weasley would die for. A living room, study and library.

Tonks stood in the door way of the cottage and, even with their trunks and belongings everywhere;

"It looks like home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three weeks before the end of the summer holiday, Sirius had gone, with use of the Polyjuice potion, the collect Harry from the Burrow. The young Potter would be spending the rest of his holiday with Sirius, Tonks and Lyra.

Tonks was sitting in the living room with Lyra when Sirius and Harry walked through the door.

"You don't ask out your best mate's sister, Sirius!" Harry said while laughing.

Sirius snorted. "Well, you don't."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hey Tonks."

Tonks smiled. "Hey Harry, Sirius trying to corrupt you again?"

Harry nodded. "Always." he picked up Lyra, who had walked over to him. "Hey there, lil bit. How are you liking your new home?"

Tonks let out a quiet chuckle as Harry called Lyra by the same nickname his godfather used for the child.

"'Arry!" Lyra said with a giggle. "Home!"

Sirius smiled. "That's right Lyra. Harry's home."

Harry looked around. "I wish. This place is great." he looked at Tonks. "Sirius said it belonged to Remus's family."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, his grandparents."

Harry bounced Lyra a bit before settling her in his hip. "Have you heard from him?"

Sirius had explained Remus's assignment in a letter to Harry, knowing the boy would want to know. Over the past year, Harry had all but adopted Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Lyra as his family so he was concerned about Remus and how Tonks and Lyra were handling him being gone.

Tonks shook her head. "No but from what Albus said, we shouldn't expect to yet. It'll be hard for him to be excepted and he won't be able to get away often to get word to us."

Harry sighed. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear but as long as we hear soon."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A week went by peacefully, well as peaceful as it could be with Sirius bugging Harry about why he didn't have a girl friend.

"Come on Harry! Every boy your age has a girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed.

Tonks smirked as she fed Lyra. "Yeah, he should know. He had at least three."

Sirius glared at his cousin. "Never at once." he paused. "Maybe two at once."

Harry shook his head. "My life's too complicated for a girlfriend, Sirius."

"Nonsense." Sirius said. "If anything, a girlfriend would help with the stress."

Harry blushed a bit. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger, Padfoot."

Tonks smiled a bit. "You sound like Remus, Harry."

Harry looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Remus has always been afraid to let people get close because he thinks he's putting them in danger." Tonks explained. "Now your situations are different but the fear is the same."

Harry sat down between Tonks and Sirius. "How'd he get over it?"

"He hasn't really." Sirius said. "Tonks and I and your parents were just too pushy to take no for an answer."

Harry sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it."

"Is there anyone you'd consider?" Tonks asked. Sirius was almost bouncing in his seat, waiting for the answer.

Harry shrugged a bit, his face getting a tad more red. "There's a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year. She's nice, a little different but nice."

"Oh who's not different these days." Tonks said with a dismissive hand.

Sirius laughed. "What's her name?"

"Luna Lovegood." Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "I know her father. Good man, also a bit different." he looked at his godson's face. "What makes her stand out?"

"She's, well different." Harry said. "She never doubted me last term, like most people did. She never judged me and did whatever she could to help."

Sirius watched Harry as he talked about Luna. "You remind me of your father when he'd talk about your mum."

Harry looked surprised. "Really?"

Tonks was the one who nodded. "Really."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few more days went by before an unexpected visitor stopped by. Harry was playing with Lyra in the living room while Sirius was cleaning up breakfast and Tonks had already left for work. A knock at the door had the two men tense until Sirius saw who it was.

"It's Dumbledore." he said to Harry, who was holding Lyra protectively.

Harry relaxed some but not completely. He'd been told they hadn't heard from the Hogwarts Head Master yet on Sirius moving from Grimmauld Place. Harry feared it was only a matter of time until his godfather would be forced to go back to the place he hated so much.

Sirius saw the apprehension on Harry's face and didn't blame him. Exhaling, he used his wand to remove the wards from the door and let Dumbledore in.

"Albus," Sirius said. "to what do we owe this surprise?"

Dumbledore stepped in, smiling at Harry and Lyra. "You know why I'm here, Sirius."

Sirius shut the door and replaced the wards. "I'm not going back, Albus. This house is as safe as Grimmauld Place, if not safer because it doesn't have Kreacher."

"You were at Grimmauld for a reason, Sirius." Albus said.

Sirius glared at his former Head Master. "Yes, so you could keep an eye on me and make sure I followed the rules. I'm a grown wizard, Albus, escaped convict or not. I know what I can and cannot do. Enough of my life has been taken away from me, I will not allow any more to be stolen!"

Harry gently shushed Lyra as she whimpered in response to Sirius's raised voice.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alright, you may remain here." he nodded to Harry. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, alright not exactly how I wanted that talk to go but it wrote how it wrote. Let me know what you think kids, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. Chapter 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. We've got the next Back to Love chapter here. *makes funny faces* As soon as I get this popcorn away from my wisdom tooth. Bloody hell that hurts. *clears throat* So, we've reached Christmas time meaning we get to see Remus again. *winces at Katie's cheer* Ow. Anywho, we'll see Tonks and Lyra picking Harry up from the train station and we'll also have the Minister coming to visit Harry at the Burrow. That means Sirius gets shoved into a very small and uncomfortable place so the Minister doesn't see him. *pats Sirius's head* Sorry babe. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks held Lyra close as they walked through the gateway to Platform 9 and 3/4. It was the little girl's first trip through and Tonks didn't want her freaking out. Once through, the two made their way over to where the other parents were waiting to pick up their kids for the Christmas holiday. Tonks was there to get Harry, who would be spending the holiday at Woodlin Cottage, Sirius's name for their new home. Yeah, he needed to stop naming things.

"Tonks!"

Tonks turned and smiled as she saw Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Wotcher Arthur, Molly!" Tonks raised a hand in greeting as the other hand held onto Lyra.

"What brings you here, Tonks?" Arthur asked.

Tonks looked down at Lyra briefly, as the two year old was trying to make a break for it. "Behave Lyra." she looked back at Molly and Arthur. "Harry's spending the holiday with Sirius, Lyra and I." she frowned. "Didn't he or Ron tell you?"

Molly paused to think. "Ah yes, that's right. Though, the message came through Ginny but yes, we knew." she smiled at Lyra. "And how are you, my dear?"

Lyra smiled. "Daddy home!"

Molly looked at Tonks in surprise. Tonks nodded.

"He is home." she said. "At least for a little while."

"Will he be over for Christmas?" Molly asked.

Tonks nodded. "Definitely." she turned as Lyra slipped from her grasp. "Lyra!"

Arthur scooped the young girl up. "I don't think so, my dear. You need to stay with your mum."

Molly smiled at the looked on Tonks's face. "Terrible twos starting?"

Tonks huffed. "And she's only been two for a week."

Molly laughed. "The twins started when they were one and as you know, hasn't ended yet."

Tonks groaned. "I don't want to hear that, Molly."

The train pulled up and the kids started filing off. Tonks took Lyra back from Arthur and waited for Harry to get off. She knew once Lyra saw him, the little girl would try and get away so she get to Harry. Harry had, in the time he'd known Lyra, become the little girl's big brother.

"'Arry!" Lyra's little voice pulled Tonks out of her head.

Tonks smiled as Harry's eyes lit up when he spotted Lyra. Tonks felt her brow crawl up as she watched Harry turn to a small blonde at his side and talk softly to her before giving her a quick kiss and heading over to Tonks and Lyra.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said, blushing a bit as it dawned on him that Tonks had just seen him.

Tonks grinned. "You do know I'm going to have to tell Sirius about that, right?"

Harry groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Tonks, I'm begging you. Please don't."

Sirius looked up from his paper as he heard his godson pleading with his cousin.

"I'm sorry Harry but he's your godfather, he needs to know these things."

Sirius cocked a brow. What was going on?

"Not this, he doesn't! He'll tease me forever!"

"Oh come on Harry, all you did was kiss Luna. He can't do much with that."

Sirius grinned as Tonks, Lyra and Harry came through the front door.

"Kissed Miss Lovegood, huh?" Sirius greeted.

Tonks snorted as Harry's chin fell to his chest. "Well okay, maybe he can do something with that."

"Leave Harry alone, Sirius. He just walked through the door."

Lyra lit up as Remus walked into the room and Harry looked pleasantly surprised.

"Moony!" Harry said, hugging his former professor and surrogate uncle. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Neither did we." Tonks said as she put her squirming baby down. She smiled as Lyra darted across the room on unsteady legs to Remus. Of course, being Tonks's daughter, Lyra proceeded to trip over dust only for Remus to catch her.

"You're very lucky I'm used to catching your mum cub," Remus said as he scooped Lyra into his arms. "or else that would have hurt."

Tonks huffed as Harry tried to control his laughing while Sirius just let his flow.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius and Remus listened to Harry explain what he'd heard between Snape and Draco.

"Has it occurred to you Harry," Sirius started. "that, as much as I hate to say this, Snape was simply pretending?"

Harry nodding. "Yeah, I thought of that. But how do we know?"

"It isn't our business to know." Remus said. "It's Dumbledore's business. Dumbledore trusts Severus and that ought to be good enough for all of us."

"But just say," Harry said. "just say Dumbledore's wrong about Snape,"

"People have said it, many times." Remus said, leveling Sirius with a look that the other Marauder ignored. "It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. I do, therefore I trust Severus."

Sirius snorted. "No one ever said you had the best judgment either, Moony."

Harry looked at his godfather. "You don't trust Dumbledore?"

Sirius crossed his arms. "Oh I trust Albus but nothing," he gave Remus his own look that was also ignored. "nothing will ever make me trust Severus."

Harry looked at Remus. "Dumbledore makes mistakes. He says so himself. And you," he looked Remus straight in the eye. "Can you honestly tell me that you like Snape?"

"I neither like nor dislike Severus." Remus said. Harry gave him a skeptical look. "No Harry, I am speaking the truth. We'll never be best mates because of everything that happened in school but I do not forget that during the year I taught at Hogwarts, Severus made the Wolfsbane Potion for me every month, made it perfectly so that I did not suffer as I usually do at the full moon."

Sirius leaned back, almost sulking. "Didn't stop the rutty git from letting it 'slip' to the whole school that you're a werewolf, though."

Remus glared at Sirius. "Would you please put your hatred aside for two minutes?"

Sirius returned the glare. "You know how I feel about Snivellus."

Harry watched as the two men argued. Maybe he should have told Tonks first.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Christmas morning, Remus found himself waking up to a tiny hand patting his cheek. He smiled and kissed the hand when it landed on his mouth. That caused a giggle from both his daughter and her mother.

"How early is it?" Remus asked as he steadied Lyra on his chest.

"Just after eight." Tonks answered as she sat against Remus's side, her hand on his leg. "We've been up since seven."

Remus smirked. "Sirius?"

Tonks nodded. "Sirius."

Remus shook his head as he sat up, holding Lyra as he did. "He slept in this year." he kissed Lyra on the head. "Happy Christmas, cub." he accepted Tonks's kiss. "And Happy Christmas to you too."

Tonks smiled. "You notice that we say it to her first before each other?"

Remus paused. "Huh, I guess we do." his smirk returned. "She's like her uncle, doesn't like it when she comes in second."

Tonks laughed. "I'm telling Sirius you said that."

Remus gave a laugh of his own. "You really think he'll deny it?"

Before Tonks could answer, Harry's annoyed shout filled the cottage.

"UGH! SIRIUS!"

Remus chuckled. "Looks like Harry's up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so Christmas at the Burrow will be the next chapter along with some talk of Remus's assignment. That'll be fun. Not. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Chapter 12

Begin Transmission

Alright kids, time for Christmas at the Burrow. Two major things, the Minister showing up and Remus talking a bit about his assignment. He's going to say a few things his family won't agree with. *nods* Moony's gonna get whacked. *grins* It'll be fun! Other then that, we can look forward to Sirius being, as I said last chapter, shoved into a tiny space so the Minister doesn't see him. *shrugs* That's the price he pays for his freedom. Oh also, that talk with the Minister is going to take place on Christmas day instead of the day after. Kay? Kay! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few hours after Tonks and Remus finally got Harry to stop glaring at Sirius for how he was woken up, the two adults, two children and Sirius made their way to the Burrow for the afternoon and dinner.

"Percy won't be there, right?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, he's still not talking to his family."

Remus also shook his head. "All because he wants to look good in the eyes of the Minister. I hope he realizes it's not worth it before it's too late."

Sirius put an arm around Remus's shoulders. "Percy reminds me a bit of you, Moony."

Remus frowned. "How?"

Sirius smirked. "Book smart, common sense, dumb as a stump."

Tonks and Harry laughed, Lyra giggling with them. Remus huffed.

"If it weren't for my common sense, Padfoot," Remus said. "you and James would have had a lot more detentions back in school."

"Really?" Harry asked. He loved hearing things about his parents and their friends from their school days.

Tonks laughed. "Oh believe me Harry, I've heard more then a few stories about your dad and Sirius where Remus was the only thing that kept them out of trouble." she smirked at her boyfriend. "Of course, I've also heard some stories where he got himself into plenty of trouble."

Remus coughed as Harry and Sirius also smirked at him. "No need to tell tales, Dora."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Forget it, Moony. You are not as innocent as you pretend to be and my little niece will learn."

Remus took Lyra from her mother. "Don't listen to anything Padfoot says, Lyra. He's lying."

"Hey!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting in the living room while dinner was being prepared, Tonks leaned against Remus while they watched the twins, Hermione and Ginny play with Lyra.

"So how's your mission going, Moony?" Harry asked from his seat by Sirius.

Remus exhaled. "It's hard. But in a way, the wolves I'm living with are my equals so-"

Before he could go on, Sirius and Harry whacked Remus in the head while Tonks planted her elbowed in his gut.

"You're nothing like them." the three said.

Lyra, who knew the tone her mother was using, huffed. "Bad Daddy."

Fred and George smirked.

"You heard the little one, Remus." they said,

Remus sighed but it sounded more like a laugh. "Yes, alright. I know I'm not like them." he rubbed his stomach where Tonks elbowed him. "Couldn't you have just hit me like the other two?"

Tonks smiled sweetly. "Consider it a show of affection."

Sirius put a hand over Ginny's eyes as well as his own. "Not in front of the kids! Or me!"

The room broke into laughter.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dinner as cheerful. Having a full house distracted Molly from thinking about the fact that Percy wasn't there. That and Fleur was a pretty good distraction as well. Molly couldn't seem to go more then five minutes without glaring at the witch that her eldest son had fallen for. Of course, Tonks was doing her own glaring at Fleur as she kept asking, in an unpleasant tone, why Lyra's hair kept changing and why Tonks's hair was such an un-natural color.

"Breathe Dora," Remus said softly while they ate.

Tonks huffed but any retort was lost at Molly's shocked call.

"Arthur!" the matriarch of the Weasley family shot from her chair. "Arthur! It's Percy!"

"What?" Arthur said, not quite believing his wife.

Everyone turned to look out the window, Ginny standing to get a better look. Sure enough, Percy was walking across the snow covered yard. But he wasn't alone.

"Arthur! He's with the Minister!"

Arthur, Tonks and Remus turned to face Sirius, who'd gone pale in the face.

"Bill!" Arthur said as he grabbed one of Sirius's arms. Bill grabbed the other and the two Weasley men shoved Sirius into a tiny crawl space under the stairs. "Do not move, Sirius."

Sirius, who was almost bent in half, didn't look like he had much choice in the moving matter. Remus waved his wand and Sirius place at the table vanished seconds before the back door opened and Percy walked in.

There was a moment of painful silence before Percy spoke, rather stiffly.

"Merry Christmas Mother."

Molly all but sobbed her son's name before throwing herself into his arms. Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic stood in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick, smiling.

"You must forgive this intrusion," Scrimgeour said. "Percy and I were in the vicinity, working you know, and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

The stone faces of Arthur, Fred and George clearly said they wished Percy had resisted a bit more. Tonks stood back with Remus, Lyra in her arms, as she watched her former boss flatter Molly while patronizing the poor woman at the same time. Tonks was working hard to keep a look of disgust off her face and if it weren't for her daughter, who picked up on her mother's every emotion, and Remus's arm around her waist, she wouldn't have bothered fighting it.

"-assure you I don't want to butt in." Scrimgeour's voice dragged Tonks back into the conversation. "Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden. Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

Tonks felt Remus stiffen as the Minister's gaze fell onto Harry. Everyone saw through Scrimgeour's pretense that he didn't know who Harry was.

"Yeah, alright." Harry said, breaking the silent.

Remus could tell that Harry wasn't fooled by anything coming from the Minister but he'd play along for now.

"It's fine." Harry said softly to Remus and Tonks as they looked ready to protest. He repeated the words to Arthur before leading Scrimgeour outside.

Scrimgeour nodded to everyone, his eyes landing on Tonks last. "Auror Tonks."

Tonks straightened her shoulders. "Minister."

Giving Remus and, to Tonks's surprise, Lyra a look, Scrimgeour turned and headed out after Harry.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once Percy and Scrimgeour were gone, Remus went over to the stairs and opened the little door. Sirius huffed.

"About time." he said. He wiggled a bit. "Bloody hell."

Remus bit back a smirk. "Problem Padfoot?"

Sirius glared at Remus. "I'm stuck."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus smoothed Lyra's purple hair away from her face as she snuggled against her stuffed dragon. He didn't want to leave her again. He didn't want to leave any of his family again but he needed to get back before Greyback got suspicious. With a sigh, Remus kissed Lyra's head and gently closed her bedroom door. He walked down to the living room and found Sirius still pacing. Harry had just finished telling them what Scrimgeour had wanted to talk about.

"Ruddy git," Sirius muttered. "thinking you'd break your word to Dumbledore for the Ministry. Man's a bloody idiot."

Tonks shook her head. "We know, Sirius. Now sit down before you wear out the carpet." she turned to Remus and saw his face. "You have to go, don't you?"

Remus nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Harry hugged Remus first. "Be careful. We need you back in one piece."

Remus smiled at the boy that reminded him so much of his friends. "I promise."

Sirius hugged him next. "Take care, Moony."

Remus nodded and then pulled Tonks into his arms. "I'll visit as soon as I can."

Tonks nodded into Remus's shoulder. "I'll make sure Lyra knows her daddy's coming back. You make sure I'm not lying."

Remus closed his eyes as he held Tonks tightly. "I will, I promise."

Tonks stood back between Sirius and Harry as Remus pulled his cloak on and once again left them.

Sirius wrapped an arm around both Tonks and Harry. "I don't know about you two but I could use a drink." he looked at Harry. "We'll pretend you're old enough."

Tonks and Harry laughed and followed Sirius to the kitchen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, there's that. Sorry if the Remus/Lyra scene at the end caused any tears. Or the goodbyes in general. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	13. Chapter 13

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, we're almost at the end of book six for Back to Love. Here in this chapter we've got Harry confiding in Sirius about what's going on with Dumbledore, what they're going to do. I know Harry's not supposed to tell anyone but if he's gonna break that word with anyone, it'll be Sirius. We'll also see the battle at the school along with a nice surprise for Sirius. Alright, have...hmm, eh. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Sirius,"

Sirius frowned as his godson's voice came from his pocket. Either he'd finally lost it or-

"The mirrors!" he exclaimed. He quickly yanked the two way mirror from his pocket and smiled at Harry. "Hey there kiddo. You had me thinking I was mental."

Harry laughed. "You are mental, Sirius."

Sirius scoffed. "What's up, Harry?" he frowned when Harry hesitated. "Harry?"

"I'm scared, Sirius." Harry admitted.

Sirius sat up straight. "Of what? Talk to me, Harry."

Harry explained everything that had been going on with Dumbledore, including getting the memory from Slughorn and the horcruxes.

"We're going after another tonight." Harry said. "And I'm scared, Sirius. Destroying the ring really messed up Dumbledore's hand. What else could the others do?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, Pup." he sat forward. "I want you to promise me you'll be careful Harry and contact me with the mirrors as soon as you're back. I'll come see you." he shook his head again at Harry's protest. "I'll come as Padfoot and meet you in the Room of Requirement. No one will know I'm there."

Harry sighed. "Okay." he glanced away for a moment. "I've got to go."

Sirius nodded. "Be careful and at the risk of sounding like Moody, keep an eye on everything."

Harry cracked a small smile. "Constant vigilance."

Sirius chuckled. "Exactly. I'll see you later."

Harry's face vanished from Sirius's mirror as Lyra's tiny coos sounded through the house. Tucking the mirror back in his pocket, Sirius stood up and went to get Lyra from her room. The little girl had been feeling off and Sirius had hoped a nap would help her.

"Hey lil bit," Sirius smiled as he picked Lyra up. "We're gonna go see Harry later, how's that sound?"

Lyra grinned. "'Arry!"

Sirius laughed. "I guess you're on board with the plan then."

Carrying Lyra out into the living room, Sirius thought over everything Harry had said. He really wanted to be at the school when Harry got back but knew he couldn't risk being there too long. He set Lyra down with her toys and returned to the couch, a frown taking over his face as he wondered why Dumbledore had Harry helping him. From what Harry had said, these horcruxes were very dangerous. Sirius couldn't wrap his head around why Dumbledore would put Harry in danger.

"Daddy!"

Lyra's happy cry for her father pulled Sirius from his thoughts and he turned to see Remus walking through the front door, his face lighting up the moment he heard his baby girl's voice.

"Hey there cub," Remus said as he scooped Lyra up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

Sirius walked over to them with a smile. "Did we know you were coming home?"

Remus shook his head, shaking Sirius's hand with his free one. "I didn't even know until Albus's patronus found me, thankfully alone, telling me to come home. That my mission was done."

Sirius smiled. "Well, I know Dora will be happy to have you back."

Remus looked around. "Where is she?"

Sirius huffed. "She was given patrol duty of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts so she's not home that often." he grunted. "Bloody Scrimgeour."

Remus frowned. "He's not Head of the Auror department anymore, what's he got to do with it?"

"Oh he thinks he can run every department without talking to the heads." Sirius said. "Kingsley and Moody are about ready to take him out."

Remus watched his friend for a moment. "What else is going on, Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed. "You better sit down."

The two sat on the couch, Lyra going back to her toys, and Sirius explained his conversation with Harry to Remus.

Remus shook his head. "It doesn't make sense that Albus would put Harry in that kind of danger."

Sirius nodded. "I know, that's what's getting me."

Remus folded his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"I wanna be there for Harry when he gets back." Sirius said. "Not only to make sure he wasn't harmed but because from the way he was talking, he needs someone there."

Remus nodded and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, let's drop Lyra at Andy and Ted's and go."

"Why can't Lyra come?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head a bit. "I don't have a good feeling about tonight and I'd rather Lyra wasn't there. Just to be safe."

Sirius nodded, trusting Remus's instincts when it came to his daughter. "Okay, to Andy and Ted's it is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After making sure Lyra would be alright with Tonks's parents, Sirius and Remus apparated to Hogsmeade to meet up with Tonks before heading to the school.

"Remus!"

Sirius turned as his cousin all but tackled his best friend in a tight hug, which Remus gladly returned.

"You're home for good?" Tonks asked softly.

Remus nodded, happy to watch as Tonks's hair went back to bright bubblegum pink. "I'm home for good."

Tonks smiled as she pulled back but it quickly fell when she looked at Sirius. "What are you doing here, Sirius? Dawlish is in charge here and if he sees you-"

"Breathe, Dora." Sirius said. "I'm going to be me for only a few more seconds."

Tonks exhaled. "Oh good. Now, not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

Remus explained that they were there to see Harry as Sirius transformed into Padfoot and trotted happily in the snow, making patterns with his paw prints. He stopped when he realized no one was talking. He looked at Remus and Tonks, who were watching him with amused expressions.

"You don't get out enough, do you?" Tonks asked.

Padfoot barked. The three made their way up the path to the school and Remus couldn't shake the bad feeling he had as they got closer and closer to the school.

"Remus," Tonks said softly.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know. Just be on alert."

Tonks nodded and pulled her wand as Remus did. Sirius, not wanting to be vulnerable, risked transforming back and pulled his own wand. As the school came completely into view, all three had a feeling of dread.

As they stepped onto the school grounds, all three felt their breath catch as the Dark Mark appeared over the Astronomy Tower.

"Death Eaters in Hogwarts." Sirius said, his voice faint.

Remus turned to Tonks. "Call the other Aurors."

Tonks nodded and sent her patronus back in the direction of Hogsmeade. Once it was off, the three broke into a run, heading for where the Dark Mark was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aurors, Death Eaters, students and Order members were everywhere. Curses flying left and right, people shouting. Sirius had stuck close to Tonks after a silent order from Remus before he ran off to stop Greyback from attacking any of the children. Sirius counted it a good thing that Remus's mission was over or his cover would have been seriously blown.

"Look! It's my little niece and cousin!"

Sirius's blood boiled as he heard Bellatrix's piercing voice.

"Thought I already dealt with you, little one." Bellatrix said to Tonks.

Sirius blocked the first curse Bellatrix shot at Tonks. "You didn't then and you won't now."

Bellatrix smiled. "Look, the blood traitor is protecting the half blood freak. Tell me, where's your precious baby?"

Tonks glared. "She's safe from you."

Bellatrix laughed. "You sure about that?" she smirked. "She cried, you know. Long and hard for you and that wolf."

Tonks shook her head hard. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Bellatrix shrugged. "How do you really know?"

Sirius shot a curse at the crazy witch. "I know because if you really had Lyra, you'd still be with her, torturing her for as long as possible. You could never pass that up. Too much time with Greyback. You've got a thing for kids now."

Without responding, Bellatrix looked over her shoulder. She shot one last curse at the two before running off. Sirius looked around and realized all the Death Eaters were retreating.

"Sirius, you should-"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I wanna see Harry and not as a damn dog."

Tonks smiled sadly at him. "But you'll get arrested again."

"No he won't, Miss Tonks." McGonagall said as she walked over to them, tears in her ever serious eyes. She handed Sirius a letter. "If anyone from the Ministry should give you trouble, show them that." she smiled sadly. "It was one of the last things Albus saw done."

Sirius took the letter but frowned at McGonagall's wording. "What are you talking about, Minerva?"

McGonagall looked back towards the Astronomy Tower where people were gathering. "We lost Albus tonight. Severus betrayed us."

Remus, having been close enough to hear McGonagall's words, stepped up to Tonks's side in quiet shock. The four walked over to join the group and Sirius, seeing Harry kneeling at the side of Dumbledore's broken body, moved to comfort his godson.

"What does the letter say?" Tonks asked McGonagall as tears streamed down her face.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Sirius has been cleared and given back his freedom."

Remus watched Sirius hug Harry. "It doesn't feel as good as it should but he'll be happy to be there for Harry."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*frowns* Kind of a rough ending but it was being a pain so I left it alone. Remus was right though, the news was bittersweet. The next chapter will pick up almost right where this one left off so for now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	14. Chapter 14

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Back to Love chapter. So, I've decided that at no point during this story is the title going to make sense. I had a plan for it to make sense but that went buh bye around chapter five. Or was it four? *pauses* *waves hand* Doesn't matter. Either way, we're at a rather sad part of book six. Dealing with Bill's being attacked, the after math of Dumbledore's death and Harry's plans for the coming months. Have fun is not going to work here.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After leaving the Weasleys and the kids alone with Bill and Fleur, Sirius, Remus and Tonks decided to walk the grounds a little bit. They walked quietly and found themselves down by the lake. They sat under a tree and listened to the silence.

"It doesn't feel real." Tonks said softly, as if speaking any louder would somehow be wrong.

Remus wrapped his arm around her. "It hasn't really sunk in yet. I expect it'll take some time."

Sirius pulled his legs up and rested his arms on his knees, linking his hands. "He was the person I was sure would live through all this." he shook his head. "I told him, so many times I told him not to trust Snape."

"Yeah but all those times you were speaking out of past hatred." Remus said. "You never had any proof, before now for Albus not to trust Severus."

"Dumbledore gave him a second chance," Tonks said. "he gave Snape a job, a home. Why would he betray that?"

Neither Remus or Sirius had an answer for Tonks and they lapsed into silence again. This time it was broken by footsteps and the three turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and the twins coming towards them.

"You kids should be in bed." Sirius said as Harry and Luna sat beside him.

"We were wondering if we could stay at the cottage." Harry said. "We don't want to be here right now."

Remus looked at the Weasleys. "Are your parents okay with this?"

George nodded. "Yeah, Mum doesn't really want us here either, just to be safe."

"She, Dad and Fleur are staying with Bill." Fred said.

Sirius looked at Remus. "It's your house, mate."

Remus scoffed. "We all live there, Sirius."

Tonks shook her head with a small smile. "You're all more then welcome to stay."

They all stood up and made their way out of Hogwarts, none looking back.

"Lyra," Tonks suddenly said.

Remus squeezed her hand. "She's with your parents."

Tonks looked at him. "We need to get her. I can't-"

Remus nodded. "Alright Dora, we'll go get her." he looked at Sirius. "Take the kids?"

Sirius nodded also. "You got it, Moony."

Remus squeezed Tonks's hand again. "Let's go get our daughter."

The two vanished in a pop.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Andromeda Tonks opened her front door to see her daughter and Remus standing before her, both looking tired and sad.

"What happened?" she asked.

Remus sighed as Tonks moved into the house to get Lyra. "We lost Albus."

Andromeda gasped. "What? How?"

"Severus." Remus said.

Andromeda shut her eyes. "I don't believe it."

Remus nodded. "I know."

"Is Harry okay?" Andromeda asked. "Sirius?"

"They're okay." Remus reassured the witch. "We didn't lose anyone else. Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback but he won't be a full wolf." he ran a hand over his face. "At least I hope not. Lord knows no one else should have to deal with that."

Andromeda tsked at Remus. "Stop it, Remus. There is nothing wrong with you."

Remus gave a laugh. "Now I know where Dora gets her stubbornness from."

"Black trait." Ted said, joining the two. "I heard everything."

Andromeda looked at her husband. "What do you mean Black trait? You're just as stubborn."

Ted kissed his wife's cheek. "Not now, dear."

Remus smiled at the two. Sirius always said he and Tonks reminded him of Andromeda and Ted and watching them, Remus could see it.

"Daddy!"

A whole different smile covered Remus's face as Tonks and Lyra rejoined them. He took Lyra from Tonks and hugged his daughter close.

Ted hugged Tonks. "I'm glad you're okay, Dora."

Tonks rested her head on her father's shoulder. "Me too, Dad. Me too." she swallowed. "Did Remus tell you?"

Andromeda nodded. "He did." she could see Tonks was ready to drop. "Go home, you two. Come back with Harry and Sirius tomorrow."

Remus adjusted Lyra, who'd fallen asleep. "We might be busy until the funeral."

"Then come by after." Ted said. "Need to make sure the whole family is okay."

Tonks was warmed by the fact that her parents thought of Harry and Remus as family. Hugging the two, Remus, Tonks and Lyra disappeared once again in a pop.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius watched Harry sit on the couch while the others had gone to bed. He frowned as he saw Harry playing with something.

"What's that, Pup?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked down at his hand. "It's what Dumbledore and I were after. Only it's not real." he handed it to Sirius. "Open it."

Sirius pulled the locket opened and took out the little paper inside. Placing the locket on the table, Sirius unfolded the paper and read it.

"R.A.B." He said softly.

Harry nodded. "I don't know who it is but they've got the real horcrux."

Sirius shook his head. "No," he cleared his throat. "no they don't."

Harry frowned. "How do you know?"

Sirius swallowed before looking at his godson. "Because R.A.B. stands for Regulus Arcturus Black. He was my brother."

Realization crossed Harry's face. "You told me about him, last year."

Sirius nodded. "That's right. He, uh," he cleared his throat again. "He never told me he took this. It wasn't like him. I mean, Regulus wasn't the cowardly type but to steal from Voldemort," he smiled a bit. "I didn't know he had it in him."

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded again. "Yeah, I just hadn't thought about Regulus since we talked about him and now," he held up the note. "knowing he knew he was going to die," he shook his head. "I was I'd been there for him more."

Harry moved beside Sirius and hugged him. "I'm sure he knew you cared."

Sirius laughed a bit. "Thanks." he looked at the note again. "As for the real locket, I'd go back to Grimmauld Place and check Regulus's room."

Harry nodded. "Okay," he looked at Sirius. "You know what I have to do right? I have to finish what Dumbledore started."

Sirius folded the note back up. "I know and I'll worry about you but I know you'll be okay with Ron and Hermione." he laughed at the look on Harry's face. "You and I both know there's no chance you're going anywhere without those two."

Harry laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Just promise me one thing," Sirius said.

"Anything,"

"Don't leave until after Bill and Fleur's wedding." Sirius said. "I know Ron will want to be there for his brother and I'd like some time with my godson before he abandons me for his worldly adventures."

Harry laughed. "You can always come with us, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, like I said, you're the young ones now. This is your thing. Plus, someone has to make sure Lyra learns the way of the Marauders. Lord knows her father won't teach her."

Harry smiled, thinking of Remus's reaction to Sirius teaching Lyra pranks. "I promise, Sirius. We won't leave until after the wedding."

Sirius patted his shoulder. "That, and you coming home alive, is all I ask."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus watched Tonks the next morning as they got ready for Dumbledore's funeral. The young witch and mother was scowling at her reflection in the mirror and Remus couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong, Dora?" Remus asked as he came up behind her.

Tonks huffed. "Pink's doesn't seem like the color for today but anything feels wrong."

Remus brushed his fingers through Tonks's shoulder length pink hair. "He was a fan of the pink, that much I know. So I think, in honor of Albus, pink is just right for today."

Tonks sniffed. "Think so?"

Remus smiled. "Know so." he looked over where Lyra, her hair bright purple, was peaking out the window at a bird that was sitting on a near branch. "He was always telling me what a gift you and Lyra are. That I should never let you go."

Tonks smiled. "Like we'd let you if you tried."

Remus chuckled. "Somehow I knew you'd say that." he hugged Tonks. "I love you, Dora."

Tonks smiled, feeling Remus's heart beat against her cheek. "I love you too."

"Daddy! Hug!"

Their daughter's voice pulled them apart and Remus swung Lyra into his arms.

"You want a hug, huh?" Remus asked the little girl. She nodded, giggling. "Well I think Mommy and I can do that."

Sliding her arms around Remus again, Tonks gladly helped him give Lyra a hug.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Lyra, in her mother's arms, stood looking at the hundreds of chairs set out for Dumbledore's funeral.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that so many people will come." Sirius said. "There wasn't anyone who didn't know him."

"I saw more then a few Ministry officials." Remus said. "I wonder if they're actually sad."

Tonks scoffed. "I doubt it. You two don't get the pleasure of hearing half the things said at the Ministry."

Sirius cocked a brow. "Do we want to know?"

Tonks shook her head. "You just got your freedom back, let's not risk you losing it so soon."

Remus smiled some. "I see Alastor and Kingsley."

They made their way over to their fellow Order members as Molly and Fleur helped Bill into a seat just to their right. There was a quiet chatter among those already there as the seats continued to fill and the students filed out of the school, behind their Heads of House. Remus saw all the kids he once taught, each looking scared and sad. Even the Slytherins appeared to be mourning their Headmaster.

Soon, everyone was there and seated and a hush fell over the group as singing from the lake began. Remus could feel Tonks shaking slightly and turned to see her fighting her tears. Taking Lyra and settling her on his left leg, Remus wrapped his right arm around Tonks and let her cry against his shoulder.

As Hagrid walked down the center isle, carrying purple velvet that was sparkled with gold stars, everyone knew the velvet was hiding Dumbledore. Remus and Sirius both inhaled deeply to fight off the urge to cry. Though they knew there was no shame in their tears, they felt they had to be strong.

The music stopped and a small, little man stood in front and started speaking. All three had the urge to laugh as they listened to the man speak about Dumbledore. They knew, if the man himself were there, he'd insist the man stop speaking. This wasn't at all what Dumbledore would have wanted.

Once the man finished speaking, the crowd gasped as white flames erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table it was laying on. The flames grew higher and higher as white smoke started drifting into the sky. Finally they vanished and what was left behind was a white tomb, concealing Dumbledore's body. A shower of arrows came from the centaurs in the woods, missing the crowd but paying tribute to the man now gone.

The group started to scatter and Sirius left Remus and Tonks to go talk with Harry, who was being cornered by the Minister.

"I hope he behaves." Tonks said

Remus bounced Lyra a bit. "If he knows what's good for him, he will. And even if he doesn't, Harry will keep him in line."

Tonks looked back at the tomb. "What now?"

Remus slid his free arm around her again. "Now we move forward. The war's coming and we can't let them win." he smiled at Lyra. "For the future's sake."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*sniffs* Alright, no tears but I came damn close. I had to read the part for his funeral as I wrote. *shakes head* Sucks. The part, not my writing. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	15. Chapter 15

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Back to Love chapter. Now, for everyone that I depressed with the last chapter, this one is going to be so happy and fluffy, I recommend making an appointment with the dentist before reading. Yes, I know. Goths should not be able to say that without breaking out but I am not a normal goth! So, what's so special about this chapter you ask? Well, it's time for a certain proposal and wedding that we did not get to see between book six and seven. *smiles* You got it. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus searched through the cottage, looking for his daughter. He needed her help with something and was getting a little annoyed the he couldn't find her. Hearing her familiar giggles, Remus followed them outside where Lyra was playing with Sirius in the backyard.

"There you are," Remus said as he joined them.

Sirius smirked. "Worried Moony?"

Remus huffed as he picked Lyra up. "Of course. We can't leave you alone with her for five minutes without you teaching her a prank."

Sirius stood up. "Oh come on! She's the next generation of Marauders! Just like Harry!"

Remus shook his head. "My daughter is going to be a good student, Sirius."

"Yeah, I'm sure your parents thought the same thing." Sirius countered.

Remus smirked. "I really hope they didn't think of me as their daughter."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So, why are you stealing my niece?"

Remus bounced Lyra a bit and looked at her. "It's time, cub."

Lyra smiled. "Ask Mommy?"

Remus nodded. "That's right."

Sirius frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

Remus smiled at his friend. "You'll see in a while. Now if you'll excuse us," he turned and headed for the house.

"Oh no, Moony." Sirius followed. "You can't leave me with just that."

Remus laughed as Lyra giggled at Sirius. "Actually, I think I can."

Sirius pouted as Remus and Lyra vanished upstairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks hummed to herself as she sorted through Lyra's clothes, trying to decide which were too small for the growing girl and which she could still fit into.

"Mommy!"

Tonks smiled and turned as Remus and Lyra entered the room. "Hey you two."

Remus gave Tonks a kiss. "Lyra and I were wondering if you'd come to our room for a minute. We wanna talk to you about something."

Remus's words peaked Tonks's curiosity. "Of course."

The three headed across the hall to the room that Remus and Tonks shared. The colors decorating the room were a mix of their house colors, yellow and black and maroon and gold. Their bed was against the left wall, positioned in the middle and pictures of their family decorated the walls. Across from the door was another door that opened to a balcony and that's where Remus led Tonks.

Out on the balcony was a black cushioned bench just big enough for the three. They sat down and Tonks turned so she was facing Remus and Lyra.

"So," Tonks said. "what did you want to talk about?"

Remus looked at Lyra and nodded. Tonks watched as he handed her a small black jewelry box. Lyra pushed herself out of Remus's lap and scooted over to Tonks. Tonks smiled and wrapped her arms around Lyra.

"What's that?" Tonks asked, pointing at the box.

"For you." Lyra said. "Daddy has question."

Tonks took the box and looked at Remus with a small frown. "Remus,"

Remus was still smiling. "Open it."

Tonks shifted Lyra a bit so she had use of both hands and opened the box. She let out a small gasp. In the box was a white gold engagement ring with three small stones. Two purple ones and a slightly larger pink one in the middle. On either side of the stones were small Celtic knots.

"We've known each other for most of our lives, Dora." Remus said. "You, and our little girl, are my whole life and the only thing that would make it more complete is if you would agree to marry me."

By the time Remus finished talking, Tonks had tears running down her face that Lyra was trying to wipe away with her tiny hands.

Tonks cleared her throat. "Nothing would make me happier, Remus." she smiled at him. "Nothing."

Remus's smile grew and he took the ring from Tonks so he could slide it onto her finger.

"Thank you," Remus said softly.

Lyra looked between her parents. "Well? Mommy say yes?"

Remus and Tonks laughed.

"Yes Lyra," Tonks said, smiling at Remus. "Mommy said yes."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus, Tonks and Lyra came downstairs and found Sirius sulking on the couch.

"Why the sour face, Paddy?" Tonks asked. She kept her ring hidden from view.

Sirius waved a hand at Remus. "Your dear boyfriend won't tell me what he and Lyra are planning." he huffed. "I don't like not knowing."

Remus held back a laugh. Barely. "Relax Padfoot, we're here to tell you."

Sirius perked up. "Really?" he bounced. "What is it? Tell me!"

Remus nodded to Lyra again. "Tell him, cub."

"Mommy and Daddy married!" Lyra exclaimed.

Sirius blinked. "What?"

Tonks laughed. "I think Lyra means we're getting married." she showed Sirius her hand. "Remus just asked me."

Sirius blinked again. "What?"

Remus cleared his throat, again to stifle laughter. "Dora and I are getting married, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head as he finally took in the words and Tonks's ring. "When? How? What?"

"When, about ten minutes ago." Tonks said. "How, well I'd rather keep that between Remus, Lyra and I and I'm not answering your 'what' again."

Sirius blinked one last time before grabbing Tonks's hand so he could get a better look at the ring. "When, Moony?"

Remus stuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh about three months ago."

Sirius frowned. "When you asked-" his eyes bugged. "You git! You said you were buying something for Tonks and Lyra!"

Remus smirked. "And I did. I got Lyra a new traveling cloak and," he nodded to the ring. "I got that for Dora." his smirk widened. "Thanks for helping pay, by the way."

Sirius glared at Remus. "If I weren't so impressed by the Marauderness of that, I'd be very cross with you." he looked at the ring again. "Nice pick, Moony."

Tonks cleared her throat. "Can I have my hand back now?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so the wedding is going to have a chapter to itself. But that aside, what does everyone think? We like? Yes? If you want to see the ring, send me a PM and I'll send you the link for it. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	16. Chapter 16

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So, guess what? Come, guess! *hears crickets* Oh fine I'll tell you. It's time for Remus and Tonks's wedding! *hears cheers* That's better! This has been a long time coming, we all know that and I'm so happy to be writing it. Again, it's going to be fluffy and cute and sweet and you should seriously make an appointment with the dentist. Alright! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus exhaled as he moved around the lower level of the cottage. Tonks was upstairs getting ready with Lyra, Molly and Andromeda. Sirius was sitting on the couch, watching Remus with an amused expression.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor, mate." Sirius said.

Remus smiled some. "Sorry. I'm nervous."

Sirius chuckled. "Really? Never would have guessed." he stood up and put his hands on Remus's shoulders. "I'll say to you what I said to Prongs." he cleared his throat. "From here on out mate, you only get to shag one girl. Make sure you're ready!"

Remus laughed. "If I remember correctly, James told you to bugger off and leave him alone."

Sirius nodded with a smile. "But it got you both to laugh so my job is done!"

Ted barked a laugh as he came in from the kitchen. "Your job isn't done Sirius until you had Remus the wedding bands. If you haven't lost them first."

Sirius scoffed. "I have them right-" he patted his pockets, all of them, before pulling the two white gold bands out of his back pocket. "here!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Great, he was sitting on them."

Ted shook his head as he walked over to Remus and straightened his tie for him. "Don't be nervous son. A few more hours and you and Dora will be married and little Lyra will legally be yours."

As a bonus to their wedding, Ted had adoption papers drawn up, perks of being a lawyer, so after signing their marriage papers, Remus would then sign the papers to change Lyra's last name to Lupin and make them an official family.

Remus exhaled. "Right." he eyed his soon to be father-in-law. "Sure you want me as part of the family?"

Sirius groaned as Ted gave Remus a look.

"Boy, you've been family since the first time Sirius dragged you and James home during the Christmas holiday." Ted said. He pointed at Remus. "Question that again and I'll let Andromeda have at you."

Remus nodded quickly, knowing Ted would go through with it and Andromeda Tonks was scary when mad.

"Daddy!"

Remus turned away from Ted as Lyra tripped over the last stair, sending herself flying. Thankfully Remus had very good reflexes and caught his daughter before she went crashing to the ground.

He settled her on his hip with a laugh. "You are your mother's daughter."

Lyra giggled. "Mommy's pretty!"

Remus smiled. "Mommy's always pretty."

"Suck up!" Sirius 'sneezed'.

Ted cuffed Sirius upside the head while Remus narrowed a glare at his friend. Sirius rubbed his head with a smile.

"Is Mommy ready, Lyra?" Ted asked.

Lyra nodded. "Nana said out!"

Sirius and Ted looked confused so Remus translated.

"Andy wants us outside so I don't see Dora before the actual wedding."

Sirius went to say something but Ted grabbed him by the collar. "Not a word, Sirius Black or I'll hex you."

Remus shook his head with a smile as he carried Lyra outside. The bright sun reflected off Lyra's bright yellow dress robes and Remus's smile grew as he saw her hair was still bright purple.

"Oh yeah," he muttered. "definitely your mother's daughter."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks exhaled as she smoothed down the front of her dress. She was actually wearing a white dress but it had a sheer pale pink layer over it which made it better in Tonks's eyes. She hated white, since it was the color Lyra's hair got when she was scared. She didn't like her baby being scared.

"Stop shifting Nymphadora," Andromeda said. "we're trying to finish your hair."

Tonks smiled at her mother. "If I'm not ready, why did you have Lyra tell Remus, Sirius and Dad that I am?"

Molly laughed. "For the same reason I never let Arthur in the house to begin with. If we don't get them out long before we're ready, we'll be waiting for them." she pinned a few tiny pink flowers into Tonks's hair. For her wedding, Tonks was completely natural. Her hair was long, wavy and black, her eyes were the same silvery gray as Sirius's and her skin, which was normally just a bit tan, was now fair and pale. "Besides, we could all hear Remus pacing up a storm. The floor boards could use a break."

Tonks giggled. "I never thought he'd be so nervous. He was so confident when he proposed."

Andromeda smiled. "Your father was the same but when the day came, he was so nervous, he almost forgot the words."

Molly nodded. "Arthur too." she brushed Tonks's hair off her shoulders, which were left bare as her dress was strapless. "They're confident when they're the ones making the moves. But on your wedding day, it's all in your hands. They're waiting at the end of the isle half scared out of their wits that you won't show up."

Tonks smiled softly. "Well Remus has nothing to worry about. I'll meet him at the end."

Andromeda slid a last few flowers into her daughter's hair. "Of course you will. You're my daughter. Backing out is not something I passed on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ted saw Andromeda stick her head out the back door and patted Remus on the shoulder.

"That's my cue," Ted said. "I'm off to get your bride. Get ready."

Remus took a steadying breath as Ted disappeared into the house.

"Last chance, Moony." Sirius whispered. "We can still get out of here."

Remus rolled his eyes. "At the risk of sounding like Prongs, bugger off Padfoot."

Sirius laughed. "Good answer."

Remus looked at the small crowd that was gathered. Mainly it was the Order and the Weasleys. Lyra was sitting in the front row with the twins on either side of her. Ginny was frowning at the two leading Remus to believe Sirius wasn't the only one teaching Lyra pranks.

"You sure about this lad?" Mad-Eye asked.

Remus nodded, looking at the man who would marry him to Tonks. "More then sure, Alastor. Thank you for doing this."

Mad-Eye shrugged. "I've known Tonks longer then most. Seems only right."

Sirius smirked. "Alastor, are you blushing?"

Mad-Eye gave Sirius a look. "Are you looking to get hexed?"

Remus shook his head at the two as Molly and Andromeda finally came out, Molly in blue robes and Andromeda in forest green. They took their seats and gave Remus motherly smiles. Moments later, soft music started, from where Remus didn't know, and everyone stood. Fred had picker Lyra up and was quietly whispering to her what was happening.

Remus tore his eyes away from his daughter as the back door opened and Ted stepped out with Tonks on his arm. Any fidgeting Remus had been doing stopped as he took in Tonks. Her black hair was pulled partly back in small braids that had tiny pink flowers weaved in them and her eyes seemed to glow as her face lit up in the most brilliant smile Remus had ever seen on her face, save for when Lyra was born.

Tonks wasn't sure her smile could get any bigger as she saw Remus waiting for her. He was wearing the new dress robes Sirius had bought for him, telling him to think of it as a wedding present and if Sirius had to dress Remus himself, he was going to wear them. He was smiling, looking very much the young man he was.

Sirius watched Tonks and Remus's faces and smiled to himself. He'd been fully prepared to make an inappropriate comment as Tonks reached them but seeing their faces, he knew he couldn't and wouldn't ruin the moment for them. He almost laughed. Sirius Black had grown up. If James were alive, that statement would have killed him.

Ted took Tonks's hand and placed it in Remus's. He patted Remus's shoulder before taking his seat next to Andromeda and everyone else sat as Remus and Tonks turned to face Mad-Eye.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius couldn't stop laughing. "Three times, Mad-Eye! You were supposed to be marrying them, not reminding them to look out for trouble around every bush!"

Remus chuckled. Three times during the ceremony Mad-Eye had managed to work in 'Constant Vigilance'.

Mad-Eye huffed. "Never hurts to be reminded."

Tonks patted the man's hand. "You're right, Moody. Thank you."

Mad-Eye nodded as he stood. "You take care of yourself, lass. And I'll see you a week from Monday."

Tonks and Remus smiled at Mad-Eye as the Auror left. They knew he wouldn't stay long after everything was over. He didn't know the area and that made him uncomfortable.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was still laughing. "You done yet, Pad?"

Sirius waved a hand to signal that, no he wasn't.

Ted walked over to Remus and Tonks and placed a few papers in front of Remus. "I believe there is one last thing to do."

Remus smiled brightly and took his arm from around Tonks. "Ah yes, I almost forgot."

Tonks frowned. "What are those, Remus?"

Remus took the quill from Ted. "These would be the papers that will legally make Lyra my daughter."

Tonks smiled as tears pressed at her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"No, he is." Ted and Remus said, pointing at the laughing man.

Andromeda groaned. "I cannot believe you two said that."

Molly laughed. "I seem to remember you and James doing that so often, Remus, that Lily threatened to hex you the next time you did."

Remus nodded as he signed the papers. "Yes, that she did." he grinned. "Didn't stop us though." he passed the papers to Tonks. "They need your signature too."

Tonks took the quill and quickly signed the papers. She passed to quill and papers to her father before pulling Remus close and kissing him.

The twins let out wolf whistles, Sirius joining them as the kiss dragged on.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The two broke apart at their daughter's call and Remus pulled Lyra into his lap. He saw mud stains on her robes and looked over at the twins, who had been watching her.

They pointed at each other. "His fault!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus held Tonks close in bed that night. The cottage was empty, except for them. Sirius and Lyra were staying with the Weasleys while Remus and Tonks had their one week honeymoon at home. Even if a war hadn't been going on, forcing them to stay close, they both agreed home is exactly where they'd want to celebrate their new life together.

"You're thinking." Tonks said sleepily.

Remus placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Actually, I was trying out not thinking."

Tonks rolled over to look at him. "And how'd that go?"

Remus made a face. "It got boring very fast."

Tonks laughed. "I can imagine. I'm pretty sure Sirius is the only one who can pull off not thinking without getting bored."

Remus placed a kiss on Tonks's nose. "Mmm, no talk of Sirius. Or anyone else, except Lyra," as it was impossible for them not to mention their daughter. "for the whole week."

Tonks pushed Remus on his back. "I like the sound of that plan."

Remus smiled up at her. "I thought you might."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

If I need to explain where that *waves at last lines* is going, I give up. *smiles* So, they're married AND the added twist, Lyra is now officially Remus's daughter. *hears loud cheers* Oh yeah, I knew that would make you happy. *sighs* Sadly we've got not happy stuff coming. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	17. Chapter 17

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I don't want to say that I hate the seventh book but it is definitely my least favorite. I know most think the fifth would take that title since it's where we lose Sirius but nope, seven is the worst. But I've grown a spine and am giving you the next chapter of Back to Love. Here we'll have Remus and Tonks parting with Lyra at the Burrow before going to get Harry. We'll also see a small argument with Sirius, Mad-Eye and Remus over Sirius wanting to be the one to escort Harry. And we'll end it with Remus, Tonks and Lyra back at the Cottage, as Sirius will be staying with Harry at the Burrow. Alright, not sure if it fits but have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks watched Remus tuck Lyra's blanket around her as they walked down the path leading to the Burrow. They were dropping their daughter with Molly and Ginny before going to join the others to pick Harry up. Neither of them wanted to be away from their daughter but they knew they were needed and as they'd be coming back here, they wouldn't be away from her long.

"Hopefully she'll stay asleep until we get back." Remus said softly, catching Tonks's gaze.

Tonks gave a small smile. "Hopefully."

Remus grabbed Tonks's hand with his free one. "Are you okay?"

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, I'm just worried. Tonight is going to be tough."

Remus mirrored Tonks's nod. "It will be but we're prepared. And we've got each other."

Tonks squeezed his hand. "That's right, we do."

After knocking on the Burrow's door and answering Molly's security question, Remus handed Lyra off to Ginny, who was very careful not to wake the almost three year old.

"We'll take care of her." Ginny smiled at her former teacher. "Don't worry Remus."

Tonks also smiled at Remus. "Oh he'll worry, Ginny. It's what he does."

Remus gave his wife a look. "Are you ready?"

Tonks grinned innocently while Molly and Ginny tried not to laugh.

"Whenever you are, sweetheart." Tonks said.

Remus looked at Molly. "We'll see you soon."

Molly nodded as worry set on her face. Remus wanted to reassure her but he was having trouble keeping up a brave face for Tonks, let alone anyone else. The two kiss their sleeping daughter one last time before leaving the house.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He'll expect you to be the one with Potter, Black." Mad-Eye said for what had to be the fourth time. "You are not escorting him. You'll have a decoy and Hagrid will take the boy."

Sirius was shaking in anger. He trusted Hagrid but he did not like the idea of someone else being Harry's guard. He was his godfather, it was his job.

"Sirius," Remus came in as the voice of reason. "you know this is the right thing. You don't want Harry in any extra danger, I know you don't. This will make sure he won't be."

Sirius looked at Remus and saw the same fear his eyes held for the son of their best friend.

"I'm back up," Remus said. "for you and George but if you want, I can stick close to Hagrid and keep an eye on Harry."

Sirius exhaled and shook his head. "No, we'll stick with the plan." he looked at Mad-Eye. "I'm sorry for arguing with you."

Mad-Eye shook his head. "If you hadn't, I'd be worried you were an impostor."

Sirius laughed. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Alastor."

Mad-Eye grunted and walked over to the others. Sirius looked at Remus again and saw him watching Tonks.

"Hey," Sirius got his friend's attention. "she'll be okay. We all will be."

Remus looked at Sirius. "That's what I keep telling myself but," he paused and lowered his voice. "what if Bellatrix is out there? We know how much she wants Dora dead."

Sirius stepped closer to Remus so no one could hear them. "Tonks was trained by Alastor, Remus. She is one of the best Aurors out there. Bellatrix may have beat Tonks once but Tonks won't let it happen again. If she ends up against Bella, she'll win this time. I know she will."

Remus clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Thanks Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "Anytime, Moony. Anytime."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ginny sat with Lyra on her lap as they all took in the news of Mad-Eye's death. She was surprised that neither Remus nor Tonks had taken their daughter but from the past knew they were trying to pull themselves together before letting Lyra get a good look at them. For not even three years old, the little metamorphmagus was very perceptive when it came to her parents.

"I'll take her, Ginny." Sirius said softly.

Ginny nodded and handed Lyra to her uncle. She looked around for Remus and frowned. "Where'd-"

"He and Bill went to find Mad-Eye's body." Sirius said.

Ginny nodded again. "Right."

Sirius walked over to Tonks, who was staring out the window with Fleur. "Dora," Tonks turned to him. "take Lyra home. Remus said he would meet you back there."

Tonks smiled at her daughter. "Hey baby," she took Lyra and looked at Sirius. "You're staying here with Harry?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He's got a lot on his mind and for a while he'll need someone to lean on. It's the least I can do."

Tonks rubbed Sirius's arm. "Hey, whether you believe it or not, Harry will be grateful for whatever you can do. You're his godfather, Sirius. He loves you."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, I know." he kissed Tonks and Lyra on the head. "Go home."

Tonks nodded and after a quick goodbye to everyone, left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was three long hours after Tonks and Lyra got home that Remus finally walked back into the cottage. Tonks had fallen asleep on the couch with Lyra on her chest and Remus smiled at the sight. Both had long black hair, Tonks was probably mourning the loss of her mentor and Lyra was mirroring her mother. Remus walked around the couch and knelt by Tonks's head.

"Dora," he said softly. "wake up love."

Tonks slowly woke up and smiled at Remus. "You're home."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I am." he placed a hand over Tonks's on Lyra's back. "What's say we get you two into bed?"

Tonks nodded a bit. "Mind if she stays with us tonight?"

Remus shook his head. "If you hadn't of asked, I was going to suggest it."

Tonks smiled. "I love you."

Remus gave Tonks a gentle kiss. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, not exactly how I wanted this to turn out. I was considering putting a scene with Tonks and Bellatrix but I decided against it. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	18. Chapter 18

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Back to Love chapter. Alright so we're at a point where we're all going to have the desire to sock Remus. Hard. And Sirius gets to! Yes, we've reached the announcement of Teddy. Tonks is going to tell Remus about Teddy and he'll slap on a passable happy face for her but once she's asleep, Sirius is going to find Remus pacing and not for a good reason. We'll get a visit from the other Marauder and little Lyra will help her daddy see sense too. Have...eh, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks heard Remus and Sirius come in the cottage after checking the wards around the perimeter. They'd been doing it every night since the wedding, just to be safe. With a steady exhale, Tonks waited for Remus to come up to their room. She had news for him and had no idea how he was going to take it. She was happy. She just hoped he was too.

"Dora,"

Tonks smiled at Remus as he walked into their room. "Hey, everything all set?"

Remus nodded as he changed for bed. "Everything's set. Nothing has been disturbed and the one outside Lyra's window is re-enforced."

Tonks nodded, feeling comforted that her daughter was safe. "Good." she played with blanket a bit as Remus got in his side. "I've got something to tell you."

Remus looked at her as he shifted his pillows. "What is it?"

Tonks exhaled slowly. "I'm pregnant."

Remus felt his heart stop. Pregnant? But they'd been so careful and now was not a time to have a baby. A baby that would be shunned for having a werewolf father. Oh god, what had he done?

Seeing Tonks grow worried, Remus smiled as best he could, which was surprisingly well. "When did you find out?"

Tonks smiled in relief. "This morning. That appointment I had was at St. Mungo's with a healer." she blushed a bit. "From how far along I am, I'm guessing it was our wedding night."

Remus wanted to kick himself. Their wedding night. The one time he hadn't bothered to think of any protection.

Hugging Tonks, Remus held her tightly. "You have no idea how this makes me feel."

Tonks smiled into his shoulder. "Oh I think I do."

Remus held back a sigh. No, she really didn't.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius rubbed his eyes as he walked downstairs to get something to drink. He'd had a nightmare about Harry and Voldemort and his mind could use a distraction while it tried to rid itself of the images. He paused, walking passed the living room, when he heard muttering and pacing. Frowning, he pushed the door open and was confused to see Remus.

"Moony?" he called to his friend. "What's wrong?"

Remus barely glanced at Sirius. "Dora's pregnant."

Sirius smiled. "That's great Remus!" he paused, seeing the look on his friend's face. "Isn't-" he paused again and felt white hot anger shoot through him. Before Remus could blink, Sirius stopped his pacing with a hand on his shoulder and quickly connected his other hand with Remus's left eye. "If you even think of walking out of this house, with no intention of coming back to your wife and daughter, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do to hurt them."

Remus fell to his knees as they gave out from the pain coursing through his eye and head. "You don't understand, Sirius-"

Sirius cut him off. "No, you don't understand, Remus. They are your FAMILY. You do NOT leave your family unless you have no other choice. I don't care what's going through your head, what self-doubts you've conjured up. You are not going to leave them because you're a bloody noble git!"

Remus looked at his best friend, who's shoulders were heaving under the weight of his anger. He dropped his eyes. "You don't understand."

Just when Sirius was ready to hit Remus again, a voice they hadn't heard in sixteen years stopped him.

"You listen to him, Remus Lupin, or I'll haunt your pathetic ass for the rest of your life."

The two turned and saw a transparent James Potter looking at them, arms crossed a look just as pissed as Sirius's on his face.

Sirius wasn't phased. "Evening Prongs. Glad you came, I could use the back up."

James nodded to Sirius. "I've been watching, Lily too." he looked at Remus again. "Be glad she's not here. She's more pissed then I am." he stepped forward. "Take it from someone who left his child before he was ready, with no other choice. You will live to regret it for the rest of your days and after." he waved a hand at the stairs. "I know you, Moony. I know that woman, that little girl and now that baby are your world. They mean everything to you and I know you'd do anything for them. But walking away is the worst thing you could do."

Remus looked at his hands. "I've cursed them, James. How can I stay?"

Sirius growled as James held up a hand and cocked a brow.

"Cursed them? Sounds like an excuse to me." James said. He tipped his head, his voice calm. "Have you turned into a coward since I died, Remus? Is that what this is? You're a coward now who can't own up to his responsibilities, who can't step up and take care of his family." he shook his head. "And to think, I once called you friend."

Remus shot to his feet. "I am not a coward."

James glared hard. "Then prove it. Be the man we know you are. The man Dora loves and married. The man Lyra calls 'Daddy' and that the baby will. Be the man my son looks up to and not the man not fit to even shine Snape's shoes."

Before Remus could respond, a small sniffle had all three men turning. Lyra stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face, one small fist rubbing her eye.

"Daddy," she cried softly.

Sirius and James watched Remus shatter at his daughter's cry. He moved quickly to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong cub?" Remus whispered, kissing her temple.

Lyra buried her face in Remus's shoulder. "Bad dream. Harry."

Remus rubbed Lyra's back. She'd been having nightmares about Harry since the summer began. Since they lost Dumbledore.

"Harry's okay." Remus reassured her. "We'll see him in a couple of days at the wedding."

Lyra sniffed. "Promise?"

Remus kissed her head. "Promise."

Lyra looked around the room and smiled at James. "Prongs."

James looked surprised and Sirius laughed.

"You didn't honestly think we wouldn't tell her about you, did you?" Sirius asked. "And I thought you were watching."

James gave him a look before smiling at Lyra. "Hey lil bit. Why don't you head back to bed and Daddy will be there in a minute to tuck you in. Uncle Padfoot and I just need to finish talking with him."

Lyra nodded. "Kay."

Remus put his daughter down and watched her walk away, tripping only once on the way up the stairs. He turned back to his friends.

"Do you really want to leave?" James asked. "Leave Lyra with no one to comfort her after nightmares? Leave Dora with only Padfoot here to help with her pregnancy?" he ignored the 'hey!' from Sirius. "Leave them without the man they both love? Not to mention leave yourself without your stability, your reason for getting up and going on each day."

Remus sighed, knowing James and Sirius were right. Lyra, Tonks and the baby were his family and they needed him as much as he needed them. Leaving would destroy them all and make him no better then a Death Eater.

"You're right," Remus said softly. "I was just afraid and not wanting to see how much they really mean to me. The baby," he let himself smile a real smile for his child. "is a blessing. All three of them are." he let out a laugh. "Albus always said they were."

Sirius smiled. "The old codder was right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus climbed back into bed next to Tonks, after making sure Lyra was back to sleep, and looked at his young wife. In her sleep, her hair had faded to its natural shade of black and was curled slightly around her face and shoulders. Remus reached over and brushed a strand away from her cheek before letting his eyes drift to her stomach, which was covered partly by her hand. There was no bump yet but knowing his child was in there, safe and protected by its mother's hand and body, made his heart swell with a happiness he'd only felt three other times. When Lyra was born, when she first called him 'Daddy' and when he and Tonks said 'I do.'

Sliding down in bed, Remus curled up next to Tonks and laid his own hand over hers, silently helping her protect their child and letting the baby know that Daddy was there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

All the Remus abuse, verbal and physical, Katie and I agreed was needed. Well, I don't have much passed that for an end note so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	19. Chapter 19

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peeps with the next Back to Love chapter. This is gonna be a good/bad/really bad chapter. Good, the wedding. Bad, the attack at the wedding. Really bad, Lyra's at the wedding when it's attacked. Remus and Tonks do try to get her out but we all know Death Eaters work fast when they want to. So, now that you all want to kill me, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus leaned against Lyra's bed room door frame, watching Tonks get their little girl ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The night before they'd had to leave Harry's birthday party abruptly because of the Minister had showed up and seeing him was the last thing Remus had wanted. Lyra put up a fuss at having the leave Harry again but once reminded she'd seen him again at the wedding, she quieted down.

Now Tonks was trying to get Lyra into bright purple dress robes and the little two and a half year old really didn't want to sit still for her mother. Remus smiled and decided to take pity on his wife.

"Need some help, love?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

Tonks huffed. "If you can get her dressed, you'll be my hero."

Remus cocked a brow as he moved to his girls. "You mean I'm not already?"

Tonks laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Sirius. Your ego is becoming a problem."

Remus chuckled as he effortlessly got Lyra into her robes. "If I ever get as bad as Sirius, I give you permission to hex me."

Tonks smirked. "Sweetheart, I won't need your permission. I'll do it before you can blink."

Remus didn't doubt that.

Tonks huffed again as Remus lifted a fully dressed Lyra into his arms. "Okay, our baby had better behave for me like she does for you."

Remus kissed Tonks. "I'm sure at least one of our kids will."

Tonks beamed at Remus as they and Lyra left her room and headed down to where Sirius was waiting in the living room. Remus glanced at Tonks and noticed her hair was blonde for the wedding. Looking at their daughter, he was surprised to see that Lyra had mimicked his own hair color.

"So we're twins today, huh?" Remus said to Lyra.

Lyra giggled. "Yeah." her eyes flashed to match Remus's as well.

Remus kissed Lyra's chubby little cheek. "Thank you, cub."

Lyra hugged him. "My daddy."

Remus hugged Lyra back and was very glad his best friends had talked him through his stupidity.

"Couldn't get Lyra dressed?" Sirius asked Tonks with a smirk as they entered the room.

"Bugger off, Sirius."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Harry!"

A disguised Harry, thanks to the Polyjuice potion, turned at the sound of Lyra's voice. He smiled. Of course she still recognized him.

"Hey lil bit," Harry said as he scooped Lyra up. "don't you look pretty."

Sirius snorted. "Harry, she already loves you. No need to suck up."

Harry gave Sirius a look. Remus snorted this time.

"I do believe he got that look from James, Pad." Remus said.

Tonks nodded. "And didn't James always use it when Sirius was telling him not to suck up to Lily, that they were already married?"

Remus nodded also. "That he did." he looked at Sirius. "Repeating the past, Padfoot?"

Sirius glared at his cousin, best friend, godson and niece, all of whom were laughing. "Why do I spend time with you people?"

"They're the only one who'll let you." Arthur said, patting Sirius on the shoulder as he joined them. He pointed to Lyra. "And she doesn't know any better yet."

Sirius turned his glare on the elder Weasley. "Shouldn't you be making sure Molly's okay?"

Arthur waved a hand. "She's fussing, she's fine."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," Harry brought the adult's attention to the twins, who were taunting garden gnomes.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Excuse me,"

The others tried not to laugh as Arthur stormed over to his sons, shouting at them to leave the gnomes alone and get back to setting things up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the wedding went on and the reception started, Remus and Tonks noticed that Lyra was getting more fussy. Remus stated it was probably all the unfamiliar people around.

The reception went on and when the father/daughter dance started, Remus took Lyra to the floor as the song Fleur and her father had picked started. Holding his little girl close, Remus watched the other father/daughter pairings take the floor. Arthur and Ginny, Luna and her father, Xenophilius among them.

Tonks smiled as she watched Remus and Lyra.

"I'm glad you talked sense into him." she said as Sirius sat beside her.

Sirius tried to play dumb. "What?"

Tonks smiled softly. "I know he freaked out, Sirius. I could tell he was going to the moment I told him. And the fact that he's still around tells me you talked to him."

Sirius gave a small laugh. "Nothing gets by you, Dora." he exhaled. "You're right, I did talk to him." he cleared his throat. "And so did James."

Tonks's eyes bugged a bit. "James? Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Said he and Lily had been watching and neither were happy with what he wanted to do. It didn't take as much as I thought it would but the real turning stone was Lyra coming downstairs because she had a nightmare and wanted Remus."

Tonks looked back at her daughter and husband. "She's definitely one of his few weaknesses."

Sirius hugged Tonks. "Her and her mother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

All partying and happiness came to a sudden stop as several members of the party, all Order members, noticed a silver glow come streaking through the sky, cutting right through the party tent and landing in the middle of the dance floor. Sirius and Remus were by Tonks and Lyra's sides in seconds and Harry appeared next to his godfather.

The glow turned out to be a lynx patronus. Opening it's mouth, it spoke in the loud, deep slow voice of Kingsley.

"The Ministry as fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and Remus pulled Tonks and Lyra close while wedding guests started apparating out. Order members were pulling their wands, casting shield and protection charms but they weren't enough.

"Sirius," Harry said, his tone desperate.

Sirius nodded. "I know." he hugged Harry. "Go, get the others and please be careful."

Harry gripped his godfather's arms. "I'll use the mirrors as soon as we're safe."

Sirius gave Harry the best smile as he could before watching his godson vanish into the crowd. He turned back to Remus, Tonks and Lyra and noticed panicked looks on the two adults.

"What is it?" he asked.

Remus looked at him. "We can't apparate out."

Sirius looked at his niece, her hair white with fear. They couldn't apparate, meaning they couldn't get Lyra out before the Death Eaters showed. As if hearing his thoughts, the Death Eaters started showing up, casting spells at anyone within wand range. Remus and Sirius, wands out, positioned themselves in front of Tonks and Lyra, protecting them and the baby sheltered in Tonks.

It took no time at all for the dozen or so Death Eaters to subdue the wedding guests who hadn't gotten away, most being Order members. They were held in two groups, women on one side and the men, who were being restrained, on the other. Molly, Tonks, Fleur and Ginny huddled close with Lyra in the middle, trying to keep her off the Death Eaters' radar.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Tonks's insides froze at the sound of her deranged aunt's voice. She looked up from comforting Lyra and saw Bellatrix walking towards the group.

"Uh uh, Bella." Lucius said. "You heard the Dark Lord. You got to play with your sister and her mudblood husband. That means you leave the child and metamorphmagus alone."

Tonks felt her blood boil at Lucius's words but didn't dare make a move or sound. Not when she had Lyra to protect. Once it was all over though, she would make sure they stopped at her parents's house to check on them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After hours of being questioned by the Death Eaters, the whole thing was over. The Weasleys huddled together while Remus and Sirius held Tonks and Lyra close. After agreeing that the Order needed to go underground and only go out when absolutely necessary, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Lyra apparated out and headed for Andromeda and Ted's house.

"Mum! Dad!" Tonks shouted when they were at the front door.

Sirius held her back. "You have to make sure it's them, Dora. Knock."

Tonks huffed but pounded her fist on the door.

"Nymphadora?" Andromeda's voice spoke Tonks's full name from the other side. "What was the first color Lyra turned her hair as a baby?"

Tonks smiled at the security question. "Bright red because she was listening to me yell at Sirius for teaching her pranks before she could even speak."

The door opened and Andromeda smiled at her family.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I was gonna add one more part after that but my brain went blank on it so we're ending it there. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	20. Chapter 20

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Back to Love. Ya know, now that the title makes no sense I've considered changing it. However, I can't find anything that sounds remotely good so we're stuck with the original title! Okay, on to what the chapter is about. It's gonna take place right after they get back from checking in with Andy and Ted and we'll have a check in with Harry, a minor scare with Tonks and the baby and a couple of ending scenes that just might make you cry. Sorry about that in advance. Have...no, not really working this time.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The moment they were back at the cottage, Sirius grabbed his mirror and said Harry's name. He didn't relax until his godson's face appeared.

"You're okay," Sirius sighed in relief.

Harry nodded. "We're at Grimmauld Place for now. We're going search the house in the morning for the locket. Which one is Regulus's room?"

Sirius smiled. "Trust me Harry, you can't miss his. It's got his name, the whole bloody thing, on the door along with 'Do Not Enter'. Not that our mother ever listened to that."

Harry laughed. "How are the others? What happened when we left?"

Sirius sighed. "The Death Eaters overwhelmed us. Luckily it was mostly Order members left when they did. For some reason, we couldn't apparate out so Lyra was still there." he saw panic cross Harry's face. "Don't worry, she's fine." Shoulda said that first, Sirius thought. "Bellatrix looked like she was going to do something but Malfoy stopped her. Apparently she'd already paid a visit to Andy and Ted. They're okay too, just a bit shaken." he scrubbed his free hand over his face. "They interrogated us, for hours, wanting information on you. Course only the Order members knew you had been there but they would never betray you."

Harry sighed and Sirius watched him run a hand over his face. His poor boy, even if he was seventeen, it was too much. It was too much for all of them.

"Go get some sleep, pup." Sirius said, reverting to Harry's baby name. "I'll contact you in the morning, see if I can help with the search from here."

Harry gave a tired smile. "Night Sirius."

Sirius returned the smile. "Night Harry. Remember we love you."

Harry nodded. "I love you guys too."

Harry's image faded from the mirror and Sirius let his head fall back. Harry was just his godson and the pain he felt at not being able to make things easier for him was great. Sirius didn't even want to imagine what James and Lily would be feeling if they were there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks frowned and shifted uncomfortably in bed as Remus finished giving Lyra her bath. They decided to keep her with them for the night. After what happened at the wedding, they really didn't want to be away from each other. Hell Remus made a joke about Sirius sleeping as Padfoot at the foot of the bed. Tonks was seriously considering asking him to.

Feeling a sharp pain in her side, Tonks gasped and pressed a hand where the pain hit. She was nowhere near far enough along to be showing but from her pregnancy with Lyra she knew any pains near or around her stomach where not good. Especially so early in the pregnancy.

Biting her lip as another hit barely a minute later, Tonks shouted to Remus.

"What is it, Dora?" Remus asked as he came in with Lyra, who was dressed in her sleeping gown.

Tonks tried to keep the tears out of her eyes so Lyra wouldn't worry. "I think we have a problem."

Remus frowned and let his eyes travel over Tonks's form. He saw her hand pressed to her side and saw the pain she trying to hide on her face.

"Is it-"

Tonks nodded fast, hoping Remus wouldn't finish his sentence. If Lyra heard them mention the baby, she'd get worried.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know what's wrong but I think it needs to be checked out."

Remus exhaled slowly. "I'll go put Lyra to bed and tell Sirius. You stay still and count how many and how often they come."

Tonks nodded again, a lone tear slipping down her face as Remus slipped out with Lyra. Thankfully the little girl didn't see it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Padfoot,"

Sirius looked up from his book as Remus came into the living room. He'd given up staring at the mirror and decided to do something productive. However, seeing the panic on his best mate's face, he dropped the book and stood.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Remus tried to calm himself. "Dora's having pain, in her side and she thinks it has to do with the baby. I'm going to take her to St. Mungo's. Can you watch Lyra until we get back?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course. You take care of Dora and the baby. I can handle Lyra." he watched a number of emotions fly over Remus's face. "Hey," he put his hands on Remus's shoulders. "They'll be okay. Dora's strong and so are you. And since you both make up half that baby, it's even stronger."

Remus gave Sirius a grateful smile and pat on the shoulder before heading upstairs to get Tonks. Sirius paced a bit, waiting for them to come back. Once they did, he hugged Tonks, reassured her it would be okay and promised to take care of Lyra until they got back. The last sight he saw before they left the house was Remus placing a comforting kiss on Tonks's forehead. Sirius collapsed on the couch and sighed. Please let the baby be okay, he thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus gently rubbed Tonks's lower back as they sat in the waiting room on the ground floor of St. Mungo's Hospital. They'd signed in and were now waiting for a Healer to see them. Remus knew Tonks was still feeling pain as she would tense every minute or so. He was so scared that they would lose the baby, that the stress of the attack at the wedding would take their child from them. But for Tonks, he was keeping up a brave front. The last thing he wanted was for her to be more worried.

"Remus," Tonks's muffled voice came from his chest. "can you do something for me?"

Remus nodded and looked down at her. "Of course, anything."

Tonks sniffed but it was stopped by a wince. "Tell me the baby will be okay."

Remus exhaled and pressed his lips to Tonks's hair. "The baby is going to be okay, Nymphadora."

For once Tonks didn't correct Remus on her name. His voice, his deep tone, was comforting her right now.

"Nymphadora and Remus Lupin,"

The two looked up as a Healer called their names. Remus helped Tonks stand and they followed the Healer back into an exam room. The Healer gave Tonks a gown to change into and left her and Remus alone. Remus helped Tonks change and sat beside her on the bed while they waited for the Healer to come back.

"Alright Mrs. Lupin," another, older, Healer came in. "my name is Claire Moore." she smiled at the two. "I understand you're having some pains."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah and I'm about two months pregnant."

Clare nodded. "Alright dear, can you tell me what happened before the pains started?"

Tonks exchanged a look with Remus and he nodded. Tonks swallowed.

"We were at the Weasleys home for the eldest son's wedding and," she exhaled. "it was attacked by Death Eaters."

Clare went wide eyed. "Oh dear, yes I can see how that might cause problems. Were you hit by any curses?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I made sure she was protected the entire time."

Clare smiled. "Good," she pulled out her wand. "if you could lay down, Mrs. Lupin, I'll give you a quick exam."

Remus moved so Tonks could lay on the bed.

"Call me Dora," Tonks said. "as much as I like hearing his," she motioned to Remus. "last name as mine, it makes me feel old."

Clare and Remus both laughed. Remus held Tonks's hand tightly as Clare ran her wand over Tonks's stomach.

"Well I'm not seeing any problems now," Clare said after a few minutes. "are you still having the pains, Dora?"

Tonks shook her head. "Um no, they stopped a few minutes ago."

Clare nodded. "I suspect the pains were caused by the stress of the attack at the wedding." she pulled a small potion bottle from a cabinet and handed it to Tonks. "Take this when you go to bed and it'll help make sure the baby keeps growing nice and strong. And I'd like to see you again in about a week, just to see how things are going."

Tonks nodded and stood. She looked at Clare for a moment before hugging her. "Thank you."

Clare smiled. "You're more then welcome dear."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus kissed Tonks before ushering her up the stairs. "Go, take your potion and get in bed and I'll be up in a bit."

Tonks gave a tired smile and nod and did what Remus told her. Once she was out of sight, Remus let relief flood him before joining Sirius in the kitchen. After everything that night, they both needed a stiff drink. Or four.

Sirius had a glass of fire whiskey in Remus's hand the moment he entered the kitchen.

"How is she?" Sirius asked, sipping his own drink.

Remus sighed. "Still a bit scared but a lot better now that she's not having any pain and," he sipped the whiskey. "the Healer we saw agreed to be on call for us when it came time for the baby to be born."

Sirius frowned a bit. "Can we trust her?"

Remus nodded. "Turns out her husband worked for the first Order and she fully supported him. She'll come to the cottage to give Dora regular check ups and will be here the moment we call when it's time."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about." he took a larger sip of his drink. "I was thinking, any information we can find to help Harry, we can use the mirrors to get it to him. It's a direct line between him and I and I know he won't lose it or let it fall into someone else's hands."

Remus emptied his glass. "Sounds good to me." he played with his glass for a moment. "Alright, I'm going to go to bed. I don't want to leave her alone too long." he tapped the table. "Try and get some sleep, Pad."

Sirius smiled. "You too, Moony."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus sat up in bed, Lyra curled against his side with Tonks tucked in behind her. Both were facing him, Tonks's arm around Lyra while Lyra held tightly to Remus's sleeping robes. He wanted to sleep, his eyes ready to fall but he couldn't stop watching the two. He was so afraid they might not be there when he woke up. He knew it was silly because no one was getting near them without getting through Remus and Sirius first. Even still, he was willing to sit up all night, just to keep them in sight.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius sighed. Sleep was so close yet he couldn't take his eyes off the mirror in his hand. His only link to the boy he loved like a son. He knew, right now, Harry was safe with Hermione and Ron at Grimmauld Place but there was a sinking feeling in the back of his mind that wouldn't let him rest. He sighed again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, if we didn't know it before, we know it now. I totally suck. I'm sorry for all the emotions I probably just sent you all through. I wanna say it was needed but well it probably wasn't. Again, I'm so sorry. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	21. Chapter 21

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Look! I'm back here too! Sadly, this is not going to be a happy chapter. *frowns* I think I warned that at the end of the last one. *looks at last ending AN* Oh no, I didn't. But I'm warning you now. It's not gonna be happy. Sorry. I'll try and add funny into the following chapter. For now, we've got Tonks getting fired and Ted leaving to protect his family. *sighs* More spinning emotions. Have...no.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks sighed as she pulled her Auror robes on. Then she frowned. Hmm, they weren't quite fitting over her bump. Damn. Oh well, she could leave them open.

"Remus, I've been going to work for three months since the wedding." she said with a sigh as she gave up trying to do up her robes. "The baby and I will be fine. Please," she took his hands. "stop worrying."

"That's like telling him to stop breathing, Dora." Sirius said as he walked by their room.

Remus looked at his best friend. "You're not going to help me?"

Sirius sighed. "Look mate, she's a grown witch. If she wants to keep working, even though her work is now filled with evil, murdering Death Eaters, then let her. She knows how to take care of herself. And it's not like this is the first time she's been pregnant."

Tonks frowned. "I'm not sure who's side that statement had you on."

Sirius smirked. "Me either."

Remus and Tonks shook their heads as Sirius walked away. Remus turned back to Tonks and took her hands.

"Just promise me, now that you're showing more that you'll be extra careful." Remus all but pleaded.

Tonks exhaled slowly and nodded. "I promise you, I will stay under everyone's radar and not cause any problems. As far as the Death Eaters will be concerned, I won't exist."

Remus kissed her. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks sat down at her desk, more then a little tired already, both from the baby and from the stress she knew she was causing Remus by going to work. She turned to start working and frowned at the pink envelope on her desk. Picking it up, she opened it and read;

_'Auror Tonks,_

_I request a meeting with you in my office as soon as you arrive in to work to discuss a personal but work related matter._

_Madam Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge'_

Tonks's frown deepened but she pushed herself up from her chair and headed to the elevator that would take her to see Umbridge.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rolling her eyes at all the pink around Umbridge's office, Tonks quickly changed her hair to a bright red and knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Tonks fought the urge to hurl at the sugary tone and pushed the door open. Seeing all the kittens and pink made Tonks long for detention with Snape again.

"You wanted to see me, Madam Undersecretary." Tonks said in her best professional tone.

Umbridge gave Tonks a sweet smile that could have caused cavities. Tonks held back a shudder and sat in the chair Umbridge motioned to.

"Yes dear, I-" she paused. "Dear, could you possibly return your hair to a normal color?"

Tonks held onto her temper. "I'm sorry ma'am but I can't. You see, being pregnant, I'm not supposed to morph very often."

Umbridge nodded. "Of course dear." she motioned to Tonks's open robes. "That would also explain why you're wearing your uniform incorrectly."

Tonks didn't give her an inch. "Yes ma'am, it is."

Umbridge folded her hands neatly. "Tell me dear, is it true that you're pregnant by the werewolf Remus Lupin and that you also married him back in July?"

Tonks parroted her former response. "Yes ma'am, it is."

Umbridge moved a few papers around her desk. "Well dear, that can't be tolerated. Now if you divorce him immediately and get rid of the," she almost sneered. "child, you'll be allowed to keep your job."

Tonks's small hold on her temper snapped and she glared at Umbridge. "Let me tell you something Madam Undersecretary, my husband and our child are more important then anything this job could ever give me. So if you want to sack me because of that, go right ahead."

Umbridge gave Tonks a patronizing smile. "My dear, you obviously have no idea what kind of monster you're married to or carrying inside of you."

Tonks stood sharply. "If we're finished here, ma'am, I have to go clear out my desk."

Without waiting for Umbridge to respond, Tonks turned and left her office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks sighed as she entered the cottage. She removed her Auror robes and smiled at them sadly before hanging them up. Running a gentle hand over her stomach, Tonks headed for the kitchen. Walking in, she frowned as she saw her mother sitting at the table with Remus and Sirius.

"What did you two do to Lyra that my mother needed to be called in for?" Tonks asked.

Sirius gave her a look. "Oh like Moony would let anything happen to Lyra."

Tonks gave him that. She looked at her mother. "Mum, what's wrong?"

Remus stood up. "Sit down, Dora."

Tonks frowned again but did as Remus asked. Andromeda sighed, looking a good ten years older to her daughter.

"Dora, your father left." Andromeda said.

"What do you mean left?" Tonks asked. "Left how?"

Remus sat beside Tonks. "Because Death Eaters are going after Muggleborns, your father went into hiding to protect us and your mother."

Tonks stood up. "What? That's crazy! We're just fine. There was no need to do that?" she looked at Andromeda. "Where'd he go? We have to bring him home!"

Sirius stood up and shook his head sadly. "We don't know, Dora. He made sure of that."

Remus reached out and took her hand, guiding her back to her seat. "All we can do is hope he made it to a resistance camp and they'll keep him safe."

Tonks sniffed, losing her fight with her tears. "He made it. I know it."

Andromeda took her hand. "As do I, Dora. As do I."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I got fired."

Remus looked down at Tonks, who was pressed against his side, their hands on her bump.

"Today wasn't a very good day." Tonks added.

Remus sighed and kissed her on the head. "No, no it wasn't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, that chapter was not the happiest, as warned. The next will be better. Cause it'll be Lyra's third birthday! Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	22. Chapter 22

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Okay so, um, didn't mean to take so long with posting. I got caught up in finally finishing book two for Heidi. But I'm back with Lyra now and we've reached her third birthday! Finally some happy after all the recent crap I've put you through. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Blinking her bright aqua eyes open, little Lyra Lupin shifted in her bed before pushing herself up. Hugging her stuffed wolf close, she scooted out of bed and poked her head out into the hall. Seeing no one around, she started moving slowly, keeping her wolf tight against her chest as she started stumbling her way down the stairs.

"Just where do you think you're going, lil bit?"

Lyra giggled at Sirius, who was at the bottom of the stairs. "Un'le Pa'foot!"

Sirius chuckled and swept Lyra into his arms. "You are supposed to wait for Mum and Dad before getting up, missy." he kissed her rainbow hair. "Happy birthday, Lyra."

Lyra snuggled her head into Sirius's shoulder. "Big girl."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, you're a big girl now."

"There she is,"

Sirius looked up the stairs at a slightly worried Remus. "Had a scare there, Moony?"

"Wait until you're a father," Remus said coming down the stairs.

Sirius snorted as he handed Lyra off. "Like that'll happen."

Remus shook his head and smiled at his little girl. "Happy birthday, cub."

Lyra hugged him. "My Daddy." Her hair and eyes flashed to match Remus's as they normally did when he held her.

Sirius smiled at the two before noticing Tonks was missing. He asked Remus about that.

"She's still sleeping." Remus answered.

Sirius frowned. "But it's Lyra's birthday."

Remus waved a hand up the stairs. "If you want to wake her before she's ready, go right ahead."

The young mother had gotten more cranky and moody during her second pregnancy then she had been during her first.

Sirius paled a bit. "Nevermind."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus watched with a smile as Tonks and Lyra played by the fire. Both being metamorphmaguses made games more fun. Tonks was currently changing her hair and eye color, going faster each time, and Lyra was doing her best to keep up, giggling the entire time. Seeing Tonks laugh with a gentle hand on their baby made him wonder if their child would also inherit Tonks's morphing abilities. Watching the fun between his wife and daughter, he honestly hoped Tonks would pass it on once again.

"You know Moony," Sirius said coming into the room. "this is YOUR daughter's birthday that I'm setting up for ALONE."

"And you're doing a wonderful job, Sirius!" Tonks grinned at him.

"Goo' Un'le Pa'foot!" Lyra giggled.

Sirius couldn't help but smile at Lyra. "You two are lucky she's so cute."

Remus took the box of decorations from Sirius. "Come on Pad, I'll help."

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed as he followed Remus back to the kitchen.

Tonks smiled at Lyra. "Your uncle is weird."

Lyra scooted closer to Tonks and put her hand on the five month bump. "Baby,"

Tonks smoothed Lyra's hair back. "That's right, that's your baby brother or sister."

Lyra frowned. "You not know?"

Tonks shook her head. "Nope, not yet. Daddy and I want to be surprised. Like we were with you."

She tapped Lyra's nose, making the little girl giggled and her hair to run through the rainbow.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few hours later the cottage was filled with the Weasleys, except Ron and Ginny, Andromeda and the healer from St. Mungo's, Clare. She'd come to check on Tonks and the baby and Lyra insisted she stay. That was when Remus and Tonks discovered that no one could say no to their daughter.

Her presents had already been opened; a Weasley sweater from Molly and Arthur in a shade of purple that matched her normal hair, the twins, Bill and Charlie had all gotten her different things from the twins's shop. Remus and Sirius had convinced Tonks that killing the four on Lyra's birthday would be a bad idea. Fleur promised Tonks that she'd have a talk with Bill. Fleur herself had given Lyra a small stuffed horse that changed colors depending on Lyra's mood. Sirius had gotten a collection of photos together and made Lyra a photo album with sections devoted to each family member. And Remus and Tonks decided their present would be to let Lyra name the baby when he or she was born.

Now it was time for the cake and after Molly and Andromeda convinced Tonks they would bring the cake in, while she wasn't as clumsy while pregnant, no one was willing to risk it, everyone gathered around the coffee table in the living room where Lyra insisted they eat.

Sirius stood back and watched Remus and Tonks kneel behind Lyra as Molly and Andromeda levitated the cake over. He recalled a number of times when Remus would voice fears to himself and James about ending up alone because he was a werewolf.

"Happy birthday, Lyra!" Everyone shouted as the little girl blew out her candles.

Sirius smiled and clapped with the others. He was glad Remus's fear had been wrong.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks leaned her head against Lyra's doorway as Remus tucked the little girl into bed after a long, happy day.

"Daddy,"

Remus sat on Lyra's bed. "Yeah, cub?"

"Baby coming soon?" Lyra asked in a sleepy tone.

Remus smiled. "Yup, the baby's coming. In five more months."

Lyra gave a tired huff. "Too long."

Remus chuckled. "Believe me cub, the baby will be here before you know it." he kissed her forehead. "Now sleep."

"Love you Daddy," Lyra muttered as she fell asleep.

Remus smiled softly at her. "Love you too."

Tonks held out her hand to him as Remus stood and waved his wand to activate Lyra's fairy lights. Taking Tonks's hand, he led her across the hall to their room and they settled down on their bed. Remus placed a hand over the baby and smiled when he felt a kick.

"Hey," he said softly. "no kicking Daddy."

Tonks laughed. "Be glad it's just your hand being kicked." she snuggled her head against Remus's shoulder. "Think we're ready for this one to come?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I think so. And if we're not," he paused.

Tonks looked at him. "What?"

Remus smirked. "I was going to say Sirius could help us until we are."

Tonks blinked at Remus before she started laughing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so that entire chapter was being as big a pain as humanly possible and I think it might read that way. I'm sorry! Next chapter will be better! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	23. Chapter 23

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Back to Love chapter. So we had some fun last chapter. Unfortunately that might be the last of it until the baby is born. We're skipping ahead in time a bit. I'm not exactly sure when Ted dies but, *sees sad faces* yeah we've hit that. It's about March in the story, just about a month before the baby is due. Um...nope that won't work.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus cradled a sleeping Lyra while watching his wife and mother-in-law pace. Sirius had been called out two hours before by the Order with information on where Ted might be. He'd left right away, hoping to come back with either good news or the man himself.

"I really hope this pacing thing isn't passed down," Remus said, smiling as the two women came to a stop. "the floor boards will never hold up if Lyra and the baby get it from both of us."

Tonks smiled. "Even if they just get it from you, they'll never stand a chance."

Remus huffed. "I don't pace that much."

Andromeda and Tonks gave him identical looks. "Remus,"

Remus winced. Oh dear that was intimidating. He stood. "I think I'll put Lyra to bed."

Andromeda smirked at her daughter as Remus headed upstairs. "You've got him trained well."

Tonks laughed. "That wasn't me, Mum. That was all Lily."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Another hour passed and the three adults were trying to enjoy a quiet cup of hot cocoa but between Remus's constant checking on his watch, Tonks's tapping of her foot and Andromeda's sighing, the cocoa was going cold and everyone's nerves were on edge.

"Well you're all a right sight,"

The three practically jumped out of their skin as Sirius walked into the kitchen, looking more haggard then Remus could ever remember seeing him.

Andromeda stood first. "Sirius,"

Sirius sighed. "Ted was caught but went down fighting. The snatchers,"

Remus knew why Sirius stopped. Andromeda and Tonks did not need to know what was done to Ted.

Andromeda swallowed several times before speaking. "Thank you for finding him, Sirius."

Sirius went over and hugged his cousin. "I'm so sorry, Andy."

As Sirius comforted Andromeda, Remus focused his attention on his wife, who's eyes hadn't left her mug. He could see tears in her eyes as her hair, the only thing she was still allowed to morph, faded to its natural color.

"Dora," Remus said softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "come on, love."

Tonks let Remus guide her out of the room and up to their bed room. She sat herself on the bed and finally lifted her tear streaked face up.

"My dad's gone, Remus." she said in a whisper of a voice.

Remus fell to his knees in front of her. "I know, Dora. I know."

Tonks choked on her tears. "He's always been there. I don't know what to do without my dad."

Remus stroked Tonks's hair back as he tried to wipe her tears away. "I don't know how to help with that but I do know something we can do for him."

Tonks sniffed. "What?"

Remus placed a hand on Tonks's belly. "I know we agreed Lyra would name the baby but if it turns out we have a son, I think we should name him Ted."

Tonks smiled as she placed her hand beside Remus's. "Teddy Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled. "Your dad may be gone but a part of him is still around."

Tonks kissed Remus. "I love you,"

Remus hugged Tonks tightly. "I love you too, Dora. You and our children."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so it was short. Sorry I didn't warn about that. I didn't want to cause too much pain. The next chapter will most likely be Teddy being born, not sure yet. Alright let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	24. Chapter 24

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Back to Love. As promised, we will get to see Teddy's birth, meaning we'll also be seeing the Healer, Clare again. We'll also see Remus and Sirius head to Shell Cottage to tell the others about the birth. And we know it'll be a relief for Sirius to actually see Harry in person instead of through the mirror. Okay, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra watched her mommy was a frown on her face, her hair a dull brown, her eyes gray. She was worried. Her mommy was in pain and her daddy didn't seem to be able to make it better.

She walked over to her uncle and pulled on his robes. "Un'le Pa'foot?"

She held up her arms so Sirius would pick her up.

"What's wrong, lil bit?" Sirius asked.

Lyra frowned further as her mommy started crying. "Mummy? Baby Teddy?"

She put her head on Sirius's shoulder as he rubbed her back. "They're okay, Lyra. Unfortunately it's a little painful for your mum to get Teddy here."

Lyra huffed. "Don't sound okay."

Sirius laughed a bit. "I know kiddo but you know your daddy won't let anything happen to them."

Lyra nodded. She knew Sirius was right about that. Her daddy could fix anything.

Remus looked over at Sirius and motioned with his head for Sirius to take Lyra out of the room.

Sirius nodded and looked down at Lyra. "Come on, lil bit, we're gonna go down to the living room until Daddy's come to get us."

Lyra pointed at her mummy. "But Baby Teddy-"

"I promise Daddy will come get us when Baby Teddy gets here." Sirius said. "But right now we need to let Daddy and Clare take care of them."

Lyra huffed again but nodded. "Kay."

Sirius gave Remus another nod before carrying Lyra out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius was almost positive he'd never seen anyone pace as much as his niece currently was. Looks like Remus's fear came true. Lyra had been pacing a hole in the living room since he set her down nearly two hours ago. He was amazed she was still going. Had it been him, his legs would have given out probably an hour ago.

Sirius frowned as he saw Lyra's mouth start moving and heard faint sounds coming from it. He almost laughed. Oh yeah, she was Remus's daughter. Now she was muttering to herself. If he had to guess, Sirius would say Lyra wasn't too thrilled about the silencing charm Clare had put on Tonks and Remus's room so they couldn't hear what was going on. Not that Sirius planned on saying anything. He was glad for the charm. Last thing he wanted was to hear his baby cousin crying in pain. He'd heard it once when Lyra was born and even if it was needed, it still haunted him.

Just when Sirius was sure Lyra was going to go charging up the stairs, well tripping, they heard a door open and Clare's soft, gentle voice. Lyra stopped pacing and Sirius picked her up as Clare came down the stairs. She smiled at the sight of the two of them.

"You can come up now." she said.

Lyra smacked at Sirius's arms. "Go, Un'le Pa'foot! Go!"

Sirius chuckled. "I'm going, lil bit. Hold your robes on."

Sirius and Lyra followed Clare back up the stairs to Remus and Tonks's room. Clare opened the door and stood to the side.

"They're both fine and Dora did great." she said. "She's resting and I think Remus may be having his first father/son talk."

Sirius snorted. "Probably telling the little guy not to listen to me."

Clare laughed. "Dora took care of that right after he was born."

Sirius shook his head with a smile and set Lyra down before kneeling in front of her. "Alright bit, you go on in and I'll be there in a minute. I wanna let Nana know."

Lyra nodded and, even though she was anxious to see her little brother, she walked slowly, almost carefully, into the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Daddy,"

Remus turned from the window at the sound of his daughter's voice and smiled. "Hey cub, come on over here."

Lyra walked over to her father, who had sat down in the chair by the window, a tiny bundle in his arms. Lyra stood in front of Remus and peered at the little face.

"Lyra," Remus said softly. "this is your little brother, Teddy."

Lyra smiled as she saw Teddy's hair go from brown to blonde. "He's like Mommy and me!"

Remus chuckled. "That's right, he is." he shifted Teddy a bit. "Think you can help Mummy and I protect him?"

Lyra nodded. "He my little broder. I keep him safe."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius handed Remus his traveling cloak as the wolf came down stairs. "They all sleeping?"

Remus nodded as he pulled the cloak on. "Tonks and Lyra are tucked in our bed and Teddy is sound asleep in his cradle right next to Lyra's side of the bed."

Sirius laughed. "I think she's going to take her role as big sister very seriously."

"I think you're right." Remus smiled. "Ready?"

Sirius pulled on his own traveling cloak. "To tell the world another Marauder has been born?" he scoffed. "Of course."

Remus shook his head. "My children are going to be well behave, Padfoot."

Sirius patted Remus's shoulder as they walked out of the cottage. "You keep thinking that, Moony."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Seeing Harry at Shell Cottage was probably better for Sirius then Teddy being born. Contact with his godson through the mirrors was one thing but actually seeing that he was whole and alive made Sirius feel so much better. And the fact that he apparently didn't find himself too old to be hugged by his godfather and the man he thought of as an uncle helped too.

"How are you?" Sirius asked. "Really?"

Harry sighed. "Exhausted, mad, scared and about a million other things I can't even identify."

Sirius smiled some. "So everything's normal?"

Harry laughed a bit. "Exactly." he sighed again. "Do you think I can do this, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "Without a doubt, pup. I didn't agree with a lot of things that Albus did but I know he wouldn't have left this to you if he didn't think you could do it either. You're strong Harry, so strong, and you've got so many people standing behind you, supporting you. Even if you fall, we'll be right there to pick you back up and help you keep going."

Harry hugged Sirius. "Thank you,"

Sirius smiled. "No thanks needed, pup."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus sat in the chair by the window with Teddy sound asleep in his arms while he watched Tonks and Lyra sleep on the bed. His family, he couldn't believe it. He actually had a family. So many years of fearing ending up alone and now he had a wife, a little girl who, while she wasn't biologically his, no one would ever know since she acted just like him and now, he looked down at Teddy, he had his little boy. And he knew, no matter what was coming, he wouldn't let anything happen to any of them. They were his world and he'd protect them until his final breath.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well the ending was more morbid then I planned and the entire thing was...well it worked out mainly how I wanted. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	25. Chapter 25

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with what I think will be one of the final chapters of Lyra. Why do I say this? Well we've reached the Final Battle. *pauses* No idea why I felt the need to capitalize that. *shrugs* Anyway, it'll start as it did in the book, for Remus and Tonks, with him asking her to stay home with Teddy. And Lyra of course. And of course Tonks ends up going to the battle anyway. So that's about all I got so far, after that I'm winging it. Have...well have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The announcement had just gone out. Harry was at Hogwarts. Information Sirius wished he'd gotten right from his godson instead of the Potter Watch but he wasn't complaining. Too much. No, right then bigger things were on his mind. Like was his baby cousin going to hex her husband because he didn't want her in the battle? Given the red shade of Tonks's hair, Sirius was leaning towards yes.

"Where you go, Daddy?" Lyra asked, not understanding what her parents were talking about.

Sirius sighed. Uh oh.

Remus knelt down in front of Lyra. "I have to go help Harry and his friends."

Lyra shook her head. "No, stay."

Remus sighed. "I can't, cub. Harry needs my help."

Lyra frowned. "Mommy too?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Mommy's staying with you and Teddy."

"Remus-"

Remus stood up. "Dora," he took her hands. "our kids need at least one of us when this is all over. Please, stay with them."

Tonks bit back tears. "I can't raise them without you and I can't just sit back while you go and fight the final battle of a war I've been involved in since the beginning. It's not who I am."

"Dora," Sirius stepped forward. "I know this goes against everything you learned as an Auror but right here, right now, you're not an Auror. You're a mother. I know you want to fight to protect the kids but the best way for you to protect them is to be with them. I swear to you, I will do my best to make sure Remus comes home, to make sure we all come home. Just like you promised to bring Harry home two years ago. I trusted you then, you trust me now."

Tonks bit her lip as she stared between the two men in front of her.

She pointed at Sirius. "You bring him home and you," she turned to Remus. "I do not want to raise these two by myself. Please come home."

Remus hugged Tonks tightly. "I promise." he released Tonks, some what reluctantly and picked Lyra up, hugging her tightly as well. "You be good for Mommy and help her with Teddy. Nana will be here soon to help too." he looked at Tonks. "She didn't want to be alone."

Tonks nodded as she hugged Sirius. "Of course." she took Lyra as Remus picked Teddy up from his crib, which was down in the living room as none of them wanted to be separated. "Be careful, all of you."

The two men nodded before grabbing only their wands and leaving the house. Tonks knelt beside Teddy's crib and leaned her head on it as she held Lyra tightly. She hoped that wouldn't be the last time she saw them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Remus and Sirius stood with the others, waiting for Harry to return to the Room of Requirement, Sirius looked at his best mate.

"Don't make me break my word to her," he said.

Remus smiled some. "Don't worry Pad, I have no intention of leaving my family."

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "No one ever intends to. Just watch your back."

Remus returned the gesture. "Same to you."

Everyone turned as they heard footsteps and Harry and Luna came into view. Remus and Sirius rushed over to meet them at the bottom of the stairs. Harry wasted no time in hugging them both.

"I'm so glad you're here." Harry said.

Sirius smiled as he hugged Harry tight. "Wouldn't be anywhere else, Pup."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair. "Tell us the plan,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Andromeda came down stairs after putting Lyra to bed and moving Teddy's crib back upstairs. She found Tonks pulling on her boots and grabbing her wand.

"Dora, don't." Andromeda said.

Tonks looked at her mother. "I have to Mum," she exhaled. "this isn't about being an Auror or wanting to protect the kids, though that is a major part of it. Remus, Sirius and I are strongest together. The last three years have taught me that. With those two by my side, I can do anything and I know they feel the same. I have to go."

Andromeda smiled. "You never were one for sitting still." she kissed Tonks on the cheek. "Go and make sure you all come home. I look forward to telling Teddy and Lyra stories about you three but I'd prefer embarrassing ones where you're sitting there blushing, not your lives while we look at pictures of people they never got to know."

Tonks felt a stab of guilt at her mother's words but knew she had to go. She had to go so she could come home. Kissing her mother, Tonks ran out the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks dodged curses and jumped over broken pieces of the castle as she searched for Remus and Sirius. She shot curses of her own off to protect herself as she moved through the students, teachers and Order members.

"Is that really the best you can do, Dolohov? You haven't come anywhere near me!"

Tonks smiled some. She knew that mocking voice. Spinning, she saw Remus and Sirius dueling against Antonin Dolohov. Remus seemed amused by Sirius's taunting of the Death Eater but never lost his focus on the fight. However that focus kept them from seeing Greyback sneaking up on their backs.

Raising her wand, Tonks shot the one curse always felt the werewolf deserve.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Greyback didn't even have time to react as the green jet hit him square between the shoulder blades, sending him face first into the ground just feet from Remus and Sirius.

The thump distracted Remus and Dolohov which allowed Sirius to also deliver the killing curse, taking the Death Eater out.

"Dora," Remus breathed. "You're-"

Tonks ran over to them. "I couldn't. Like I told Mum, together we survive anything. I won't let you fight this alone."

Sirius and Remus hugged Tonks before they rejoined the battle.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks stood between Remus and Sirius in front of the school as Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters returned to the school. They saw Hagrid, chained and tied, being led along with them. Seeing the tears streaking down the giant's face, they looked around him and noticed he was carrying something. They didn't believe their eyes. It wasn't something. It was someone.

"HARRY!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, I am well aware this chapter is going to get me killed. Katie has already announced that to FaceBook. *sighs* I'm sorry about the tears and the cliffy. It just felt, well I don't wanna say right but kinda, to end it here. *sees Katie coming* *squeaks* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! *runs*

End Transmission


	26. Chapter 26

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, I've made you all wait long enough. I'm back with the second to last chapter of Back to Love. Yes, I've plotted it all out and after this, there will only be the epilogue. Sad but true. Okay, so not much to say here, it's the end of the final battle. Have...well the battle ends so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They didn't want to believe their eyes. No one did. The boy they'd all grown to love was lying in Hagrid's arms, his eyes closed, his body limp.

Sirius sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he shook his head and muttered to himself over and over again. Remus wrapped an arm around Tonks and put a shaky hand on Sirius's shoulder, trying to help him be strong.

"It is over!" Voldemort shouted. "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs."

Remus tightened the hand on Sirius's shoulder, now restraining him as the man tried to lunge forward, his grief turned to anger at Voldemort's words.

"You see?" Voldemort said after Harry was laid in the grass. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron shouted, shattering the silencing charm over the Hogwarts defenders. A loud bang silenced the group once more.

The group watched as Neville charged forward but was easily disarmed. Tonks growled low in her throat as Bellatrix told Voldemort exactly who Neville was.

"But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville.

Neville glared at him and spoke loudly. "So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville said. "Dumbledore's Army!"

His shout was answered by a cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charm was unable to hold.

Remus smiled with pride at his former student. He always knew Neville would be a great wizard once he came out of the shell formed by his parents' torture and absence.

The next series of events happened in a blur that was only broken by Hagrid's great shout over the chaos.

"HARRY!" he shouted. "HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?"

Looking down at where Harry's body had been, Remus, Sirius and Tonks shared a look. Harry had a plan, even if it did scare them, and they had to fight so he could succeed.

Pulling their wands, they joined the madness.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks, having been separated from Remus and Sirius, saw Narcissa and Lucius darting around, yelling for Draco but not doing a thing for either side. She gripped her wand tightly and ran over to them, slamming them both back against the nearest wall.

"If I had half a mind, I'd kill you both right here." Tonks said, her tone deadly. "But no child should be without their parents, even ones as bad as you." she narrowed her eyes. "Find Draco and get out of here. And I never want to see your faces ever again."

Lucius was glaring at Tonks, probably because she dared to speak to him that way but Narcissa looked grateful.

"Thank you, Nymphadora." she said. "Thank you."

Tonks stepped back and jerked her chin towards the door. "Go,"

Lucius went to open his mouth but Narcissa glared at him.

"We're leaving," she said. "now."

With a last grateful look to Tonks, Narcissa pulled Lucius away from her and further into the castle, hoping to locate Draco. Watching the part of her family she never wanted walk away, Tonks felt a weight leave her shoulders and she turned to reengage in the battle.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_"Protego!"_

Sirius spun at the familiar voice of his godson. His heart stopped as he saw Harry circling around Voldemort, the Dark Lord mimicking his movements.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said as Sirius tried to move forward. The boy's voice carried like a trumpet call that filled the Hall with total silence. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Sirius went to move forward again but Remus and Tonks appeared on either side of him, hands on his shoulders.

"He's right," Remus said. "we've got to let him do this."

"He can handle it, Sirius." Tonks said. "Have faith."

The Hall listened to the two trade barbs back and forth, Voldemort trying to shake Harry's confidence while Harry simply spoke the truth he'd come to know. About what needed to be done, about Dumbledore and then he silenced the Hall further.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry said. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

The three found themselves frowning as Harry and Voldemort continued to circle each other. Snape's Patronus? Why could none of them ever recall seeing it?

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," Harry said. Remus and Sirius coughed as Tonks let out a gasp. "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," Harry smirked a bit. "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He loved her," Sirius said softly. "all those times we'd catch him staring at her or talking to her in the halls, it was because he loved her."

"That's why he hated James so much," Remus cleared his throat. "not only did he take the only friend Severus had but he also stole the woman he loved."

Tonks wiped the tears that had fallen for Snape from her face. "He was a better man then any of us ever gave him credit for."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!"_

The bang of the two spells was like a cannon blast that had Tonks covering her ears and Remus and Sirius flinching. Golden flames that erupted between Harry and Voldemort, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where they spells collided. The three watched in silence as the spells hit, the Elder Wand flew, flying towards Harry, the master it would not kill. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell back, his arms splayed, his scarlet eyes rolling back.

Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

Harry was surrounded, after a pregnant pause, by people cheering and crying, all happy to finally see Voldemort dead.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks stood back, smiles on their faces, tears in Remus and Sirius's eyes and streaming down Tonks's face. They'd have their moment with him.

That moment came as Harry broke away from the crowd and stood in front of his family.

"I'd like to go home now," he said, tears of excitement, exhaustion and grief falling down his face.

Sirius pulled the boy into his arms. "You got it, pup."

Remus and Tonks joined the two and they stood silently, thankful it was over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Andromeda watched her normally bouncy granddaughter sit on the couch, tucked in the corner with one arm around her wolf and her other thumb stuck in her mouth as she chewed on it. She'd woken nearly an hour ago and was scared to find that Tonks was now gone and there hadn't been any word since.

"Lyra, please come eat something," Andromeda tried for the third time.

Lyra shook her head and continued staring out the window. She hadn't looked away since she sat down almost twenty minutes before.

Andromeda sighed and went to go check on Teddy when Lyra gasped.

"Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Padfoot! Harry!"

Spinning towards the door, Andromeda could see the three walking towards the house, Harry between Remus and Sirius.

Not caring about checking to see if it was them or not, Lyra always knew, Andromeda threw the door open and the three year old went running to her family.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* Well, there's that. Only thing left is the epilogue which I'll have up in a few days. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	27. Chapter 27

Begin Transmission

Lacy here guys, with the final chapter of Back to Love. *pauses* *sobs* I can't believe it's ending! *breathes evenly* I'm okay. *wipes face* Okay, so we're going to have our epilogue but it won't be going along with the one in Deathly Hallows. Mainly because the last three words of that make me want to scream. *huffs* All was well. Yeah sure, all was bloody fantastic for those who didn't die! *exhales* I'm good, I'm good. So, this epilogue is going to be Lyra's first trip on the Hogwarts Express. We're not gonna see everything, just Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Lyra, Teddy, Harry and Luna. *pauses* Okay so we're seeing everyone I focus on. Either way, have fun!

Disclaimer: This is the final time I will get to write, I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lyra bit her lip as she walked beside her father through King's Cross station. She was nervous but her dad said that was normal.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts!"

Lyra looked back at her brother, Teddy, who was walking with their mom. "You're not big enough yet, Teddy."

Teddy huffed, his hair turning orange as he got annoyed. "But I wanna go!"

Tonks ruffled Teddy's hair. "You only have three more years to wait, Teddy. Then I promise you can go too. And you'll be a big strong Gryffindor, just like your dad."

Remus smiled at his wife and son before noticing that Lyra had gone quiet. "What's wrong, cub?"

Lyra played with Remus's sleeve as she hugged his arm. "Will you and Mummy be mad if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

Remus smiled. He had a feeling this was coming. "Of course not. You know your mum was in Hufflepuff and Luna was in Ravenclaw. All we care about is you being the best you know you can be and that you're happy."

Lyra smiled. "Okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Staring with wide eyes at the shiny red engine of the Hogwarts Express, Lyra felt her nerves come back all over again. She was the first of the kids in her family to go to Hogwarts so she'd be all alone without anyone she knew.

"You look just like I did my first time,"

Lyra turned and smiled at the man she saw as her older brother, Harry. "Really?"

Harry knelt beside her. "Really. I didn't know anyone and had no idea what was going on." he gently tugged her purple pig tail. "At least you know you're a witch. I had no idea I was a wizard until Hagrid told me just before I started school."

"What did you do?" Lyra asked, hoping her brother could help her.

Harry sighed. "Well I was lucky enough to meet the Weasleys when going through the gateway and then Ron found me again on the train and we shared a cabin. We talked the whole way to school and became friends right away."

Lyra chewed on her lip. "What if I don't find someone like Ron?"

Harry smiled. "Don't worry lil bit, you will. Everyone has their Ron and Hermione."

Lyra took comfort in Harry's words as Remus came over to them.

"Alright you two, enough conspiring," Remus said. "Harry, if I find out she got her hands on that map,"

Harry grinned at Remus as he stood. "I would never do something like that, Moony. I know you want Lyra to be a good student."

Remus gave Harry a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Come on Lyra, the others are waiting. Harry, so is your wife."

Harry laughed as the three moved along. "You have got to stop wincing when you say that, Moony. I'm allowed to grow up."

Remus grunted. "Right, next thing I know, you'll be saying it's okay for Lyra to date."

Harry scoffed. "Oh lord no. That'll never be okay."

Lyra ran to her mother. "Mum! They're talking about me dating again!"

Tonks hugged Lyra as she and Luna glared at their husbands. "Seriously? She's eleven!"

Sirius laughed from where he was talking with Teddy. "You'd think you two would have learned by now."

Remus glared at Sirius. "Like you're okay with it."

Sirius saw the look Tonks was giving him and played it smart. "I admit nor deny nothing."

Harry laughed. "Nice answer, Padfoot."

Remus saw the time and knew they had to get Lyra on the train. "Alright, cub, come here."

Lyra walked over to her father, who knelt down. Remus smiled as her hair and eyes flashed to match his own, making them look like true father and daughter.

"I know this all seems really scary," Remus said. "but I'll be there once you get to school and so will Harry." After the war, Remus was hired back as Defense teacher and after finishing school, Harry decided against being an Auror and became the Potions master. "You know if you ever need us, you can come see us any time."

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Remus brushed a strand of hair from Lyra's face. "But you're gonna do great, cub. You're gonna make so many friends and no matter what house you're in, we will always love you."

Lyra hugged Remus tightly. "I love you too, Daddy."

Tonks knelt next to Remus and kissed Lyra's head. "You're strong, Lyra Mira Lupin, just like we raised you to be."

Hugging the rest of her family, Lyra made sure her wand was in her pocket before hugging Remus one last time and getting on the train. She quickly found a cabin and looked out the window so she could wave to her parents. She blinked back the tears she felt pressing at her eyes and smiled as her family waved back. The train started moving and once the platform was out of sight, Lyra sat down and exhaled. She was ready. She could do this and, she smiled as reached into her pocket, pulling out the Marauder's Map, she'd make her family proud.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles with tears in eyes* I only have two words to say: Mischief Managed.

End Transmission


End file.
